300 Boyfriend
by tsukino10shi
Summary: Usagi's jerk of a boyfriend Saek couldn't appreciate the fact that she wants to save sex for after marriage,after months of cold war,a desperate Usagi sought out the perfect fake boyfriend Mamoru to fuel Saek.He cost 300,but is love worth more? Revising
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own it.

Author's notes: Hi people, I'm revising this story while writing it from April 22 2009, so that you can get a better experience reading a more logical and well flowed story, it also gives me a peace of mind, if someone would like to be my beta (plllleeease) PM me, I really need one, as a good beta can already see, my writing has some tense and grammar problems.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: 300 bucks for 72 hours

"I will pay you $300 to be my temporary boyfriend for three days." The petite blond said nervously while fidgeting with her pale slim fingers.

The arrogant but totally gorgeous jerk is her friend's best friend Mamoru Chiba, a high achieving postgraduate from the town's most prestigious medical school. Although he hasn't graduated from his Master degree, he is already recruited as an apprentice by the Juuban Royal Hospital. Majoring in neurology surgery, the genius was featured in a national newspaper for his exceptional graduation essay in the studies of the peripheral nervous system, apparently gaining nods from neurologists and neuroscientists from the American neurological Association.

Very intimidating choice of a fake boyfriend for her current situation, and the worst part was that he always teased her…with a passion. However he was so very appropriate…so what exactly is her current situation? Well, a near bankrupt undergraduate in nursing with two part time jobs and a boyfriend of two years who would rather play tic tac toe than spending time with her just about sums it up. Extremely average in all aspects, including looks, grades and mental capabilities. Usagi was the perfect example of plain Jane. Anyway, back to the present, right now she is attempting to convince the national phenomenon (and her arch enemy who named her after a plate of food) to act as her lover, so that her boyfriend would actually turn around and look at her. Good idea? Probably not, but she's desperate.

"Um…" The genius had finally opened his mouth after what seems like a century, "Is this a dare?"

"No! Hell no, it's a personal favor you see, I understand that you and Motoki are very good friends, and after speaking with Motoki-Chan about my current situation, he had suggested the idea as an adjustment for my unfortunate relationship…" she tried to make it sound formal.

"I…see…Ok." He sighed exasperatedly and nodded.

"WHAT?!?" WTF WTF WTF was all that going through Usagi's head, she expected him to pitifully sympathize with her situation, and then out of extreme unwillingness and difficulty and peer pressure finally giving in after Motoki's mental torture. Worse actually, she expected Mamoru to act like the jerk he is and laugh his head off at her and then firmly say NO in her face. But this was, this was just waaaaay too easy.

"Just see this as a desperately poor college student scrambling a little extra income, I mean if I did this everyday for a month I'd be able to pay for the year's tuition." Mamoru laughed uneasily and shrugged.

"Perfect!" still too good to be true to Usagi but since Mamoru agreed, Ok, let's not think too much into it…at least he agreed! Usagi thought optimistically.

"I'm going to write down the agreement, and you can negotiate any terms and conditions that you disapprove of." Usagi took out a pink highlighter and started scribbling along a piece of paper. And a bewildered looking Mamoru leaned over her shoulder to read the information.

Chiba Mamoru (Party A) and Tsukino Usagi (Party B) have come to an agreement to perform the following terms and conditions.

PA has agreed to act as PB's boyfriend for three days under the condition that PB will compensate his time and effort with $300 USD (tax inclusive)

Within the period of the agreement PA will have to comply with demands within a standard relationship, e.g. holding hands, going on dates, etc.

Any expense derived from the act will be remunerated by PB.

Physical familiarity is not necessary at all times; however during times of special circumstances, contact may be required.

Such contacts may include physical attachment of mouth, skin etc.

PA agrees to model the ideal of a perfect boyfriend defined by PB, the definition should not be abnormal or impracticable.

PA agrees to perform act 5,6 without extra compensation.

Regardless of results, PA will receive his compensation.

However if PA purposely altered situation against PB's favor, he will pay a penalty of $300.

Usagi tapped the paper content with her work, however when she turned around, she found a strange looking Mamoru with his lips lopsided into a wince…or maybe it was a grin. She couldn't figure out what is so painful or rather…so funny.

Mamoru snickered and muttered something along the lines of "physical attachment of mouths…" This made Usagi flush red to her toes, she meant to write kiss, but somehow couldn't pen the word.

"Anyway, this is the terms and conditions, you got any thing to change?" She eyed him questionably, fully expecting Mamoru to fall onto the ground and start laughing his head off, but he just stood there, with that gwince, and shrugged.

Usagi stared at him suspiciously, but then she thought about her last term, which she had added on the spot just in case Mamoru decided that this was a fantastic opportunity to prank her. She finally relaxed and offered him her hand.

"Deal?"

"Deal." Mamoru replied with a sigh and brushed a hand through his silky hair. "What's his name by the way?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking in to the cafeteria, Usagi's boyfriend Saek had once again dutifully ignored her; their relationship was fine until half a year ago when Saek finally realized that he will never convince Usagi to consummate their relationship. From then on, Usagi saw him descending from the sweet boyfriend he was to any other jockey Jerk. He stared holes into any female mammal and disregarded her presence, went out every Saturday without her and always switched his phone off, never bothers to explain where he had been, and if she ever cried he simply said "Whatever."

However, Usagi couldn't let go, it was her first relationship, and she had felt like she found true love until it all crashed down. Several times, she had considered giving in, yet faith and dignity stopped her every time. She wanted her soul mate, and her soul mate shouldn't be pressuring her into anything she doesn't want. After talking to her girlfriends about it, most of them simply called him a dickhead and told her to get rid of him ASAP, but watching her so crumbled, Mina had suggested that Maybe Saek was so utterly disillusioned by his hormones that he has completely overlooked the fact that he was in love with Usagi. Usagi wasn't stupid, she knew that the chances of Saek still being in love with her was scarce, yet she wanted to give it one last try, even if it meant making a complete fool out of herself. First love comes only once right?

Sighing, Usagi dropped her bag on the chair next to Saek.

"Saek…"

"Hmm?" He replied in a monotonous voice, staring off into the distance, which probably end up on some random blonde's ass.

Usagi stared at her fingers, "What are you doing on the weekend?"

"The usual." Still completely bored, it's been awhile since he replied her with more than three words.

"Well, what do you think of going to the Sakura festival with me on Saturday, I mean we went last year and it's going to be our annive…" Before Usagi could finish off, Saek cut her off with a snappy tone.

"I'm not interested Usagi, it was pretty boring last year anyway. And I have other commitments to make."

Usagi bite back a tear, last year's Sakura trees were still embedded in her memory, the baby pinks floating everywhere like raining love hearts. She thought HE had enjoyed it too when they took photos of the two forming the shape of a love heart with each other's lifted arms. She inhaled deeply to clear the clouded bitterness and clicked her heel once to sturdy herself.

"Well, if that's the case, then I will be making other commitments too Masuwaki Saek!" She stated firmly and turned on her heels, from the corner of her eyes she saw Saek look up in slight shock. He certainly didn't expect this attitude from the usually timid and gentle Usagi.

Usagi ignored his expression and paced away quickly, she couldn't risk letting him see the tears that will soon roll down her cheeks, because it will only boost his ego and confirm him that she definitely cared too much for her own good, Mina said that this was her main mistake, caring too much. She was just about to turn the corner when she banged into a marble statue; actually it was a male chest, just felt more like warm concrete.

"Please watch your step Miss." Said the statue, Usagi bowed her head and apologized in a mumble, hoping to get away quickly as her face was already tear streaked. Yet the voice exclaimed in shock. "Odango? I knew you are clumsy when you are in a rush but I didn't know you walked around like this all day long…" Mamoru stopped talking once he realized Usagi's strange response. He quickly pinch her chin and gently jerked it upward, what he saw made him gasp.

"What the hell? What's wrong Odango?" Anger crawled all over his strained face.

"I…I want a…a lover, that …actu…love me..me…" Usagi sobbed. Mamoru looked over her head and spotted a guy dressed fashionably with light blue eyes eyeing them warily. Mamoru's angry expression turned into a smirk as he whispered "Usagi, I'm giving you a free sample of the product you're going to purchase."

All Usagi could manage was a "Huh?" before Mamoru swings her around, so that her back was against the cafeteria wall, the people in the cafeteria could get a wonderful side view of the both of them. Mamoru locked his arms on either side of Usagi on the wall. "Just cooperate now for your own sake." He whispered gently as his eyes fell down onto her lips.

Usagi gasped at their proximity, there was so much confusion, when did Mamoru come? What was he doing? Yet all those question marks faded into the distance when she sensed his hot yet mint breath on her cheeks. His breathing unnaturally shallow, and his midnight blue orbs half concealed behind those heavy lids. Her heartbeat drummed into her ears as he closed their distance, threatening to escape its rightful body. She felt suddenly light headed and everything clouded up, she could feel his boiling breath on her lips and her lids shut instinctively, awaiting the warmth, yet it never came. Instead, she heard a frustrated groan, a warm hard body leaned against hers and a heavy head came resting upon her shoulder. Two arms snaked around her waist and pulled her against his body, her light headedness worsened when he dragging his lips lightly across the exposed area below her neck. An involuntary moan escaped her mouth and she felt him forcefully let go and straightened up.

Nervously, Mamoru ran a hand through his hair, his midnight eyes were almost black. He seemed almost confused. Mamoru hesitated and said "This should get him really nervous if he cares about you."

"Thanks," Usagi whispered, shivering slightly from the sudden chill, he was so warm. She turned slightly and saw Saek standing straight with a grim expression on his face, his fist tightened into a ball. Usagi turned back to Mamoru and flashed him a smile "Thank you that certainly helped."

Mamoru motioned to the guy standing their with a clenched fist and questioned "That's the bastard right?"

"Yep, the one and only." Usagi sighed, she knew Saek was taking wild guesses right now in regard to their relationship, and his ego is too big for him to come up and say anything. Instead, he simply walked in the opposite direction and exited the cafeteria.

"I think he's jealous." Mamoru chuckled gently; she could still smell his scent.

"It's just his ego." Usagi sighed looked back up to Mamoru. "What are you doing here anyway Mamoru Kun?" She questioned.

"I am appointed as a…assistant I suppose for professor Tomoki; it's really a personal favor." He smiled crookedly at the reference that Usagi had used for their deal, which made Usagi blush madly.

"I see, well I have Tomoki for fundamentals of med practical, he is a funny person." She commented half heartedly and didn't notice Mamoru's eye twinkling in amusement. He reached for her hand and grasped it gently in his larger ones, this made her eyes widen. "What are you doing?"

"We've gotta polish up the act." He whispered before leading her back into the cafeteria. "Sit down beautiful." He said in a playful tone, and Usagi couldn't help but blush once again.

"But he's gone already…"

"Shoo…don't think, just enjoy being treated like someone's girl." He settled her down into a quiet seat in the corner of the cafeteria "I am going to get you something to eat; you look like you haven't eaten anything."

She was definitely surprised if not shocked, Mamoru had changed so much since the deal, and she had never seen the jerk/moron/ego maniac act in this manner before…it wasn't bad…no it was rather pleasant to be completely honest. He quickly went and came back with a plate of chocolate milkshake, wedges in sour cream, some roast chick and a Caesar salad.

"My gosh, you eat a lot Mamoru." Usagi commented, staring at the food with her mouth agape.

"Actually Odango it's all for you, I have already eaten." This made Usagi's jaw drop to the floor. "You've got to eat up, look at you, all stick figured." He mocked.

"Hey who was the one that told me if I ate another chip, I'd die over inflated." Usagi wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue.

"I was only teasing, we both know that your digestive system isn't exactly efficient, and I didn't want more wasted food during the economical recession." Mamoru stated mockingly in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh, I'll take that as a compliment Muffin head."

"Muffin head?!" Mamoru glared daggers at her.

"Hey, its only fair, muffin sounds easier to clean up than meatballs." Usagi exclaimed.

"Uh huh so that gave you the right to insult your hardworking employee, I can report you to the labor department, or I can go on strike!" Mamoru said, his lips lifted into an adorable pout that Usagi found overbearingly gorgeous in a childish way. She had never seen Mamoru in this light before. He appeared so relaxed, easy going and even childish, unlike the usual tense, sarcasm dripping self that he so easily demonstrate. She supposed that it must have been his facade, his armor of protection from the rest of the world, to guard the vulnerable boy underneath.

Her heart skipped a beat as she glanced into his twinkling sapphire eyes; the sun through the glass windows streaked his ebony strands and bronze skin. Making him appear more like a page out of the magazine. Yes Chiba Mamoru was beautiful, never had Usagi denied the fact that he was gorgeous, she simply suppressed her female instincts around him for the fact that he despised her and always made her feel like dirt, it doesn't help your ego when the object of your attraction find you completely appalling. Yet it had all changed, he seemed to find her presence bearable at the moment, in fact he appears to enjoy it. Maybe this was a new beginning, Usagi thought, maybe she could become friends with Mamoru, and maybe this deal wasn't so bad of an idea after all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi was sitting in her final lecture of the day; she had left the cafeteria smiling like a silly high school girl as she thought back to the final moments she had spent with Mamoru. He illustrated (rather visually) different forms of torture that he could use on Saek if their plan doesn't work out; he also visualized Saek's reactions to his actions after exiting the cafeteria.

Saek was also in the lecture with her, he sat on the far end of the lecture room, seemingly attempting a little more than usual to avoid her. She sighed and awaited Professor Tomoki to arrive. However, to Usagi's surprise, someone else walked alongside Tomoki upon his arrival. The familiar figure, dressed in a white button down shirt, casual jeans and boots was doubtlessly Mamoru, his ebony hair shimmering. Usagi heard a few girls giggle behind her as they began discussing who the cute guy was.

"Shit, hottie!" one of them whispered.

"Oh my god, look at that ass." Another one whimpered like she was about to orgasm.

"And boy, he's got taste." Thrice the perverts.

"Do you think he's gay, I mean, he's wearing Dolce and Cabana." Number one gasped.

"Pur Lease! From this distance you can tell the brand of his jeans?" An unknown voice demanded.

"Come on, I memorized this season's catalogue."

"Oh yeah, then he must be gay."

They continued on like that for a few minutes as Usagi finally managed to shut her jaw, which she found lying somewhere on the floor near her foot. She thought she had her share of surprises from this man for years to come, yet he just never fails to shock. As if to make his point, Mamoru finally found Usagi after scanning relentlessly in the crowd of hundreds of students, he smiled crookedly and winked at her. Thus began the verbal battle behind Usagi, of to which girl (or guy for that matter) he was winking at.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol, I stopped at a cliffy, not really, but it's getting interesting from there. This is my first fic by the way, so please be nice people. And remember to click the little pretty review button and leave me some love. Thanks ^.^ JA


	2. Chapter 2

Update 05.02.2009: Thanks to darling Mangamania, who kindly reminded me that I had incorrectly typed Taek instead of Saek twice in the chapter, I have now fixed this little hitch.

Hi everybody! I am amazed, I posted the story one night and the next morning I get 9 reviews already…wow I feel so loved ^^ THANK YOU SO MUCH. Here is Chapter 2. Oh, btw…this story is rated M because it will have language, adult themes and lemon in latter chapters, so beware.

Disclaimer: Me no own Sailor Moon, if me owned, me would be in a Fiji 5 star hotel sipping on ice Latte right now.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 : A kissing practice with the super nerdy hottie!

"Guys and girls, I need to introduce you to my assistant, Chiba Mamoru, you may have heard about him from the recent science today article. His graduation essay was…well let's say a hit with all the neurologists." Tomoki said, chuckling lightly. "I don't know about you people, but I'm getting his autograph before he becomes all exclusive and reclusive." Several students laughed at the comment.

"No wonder he looks so familiar, I think I saw him on the telegraph, like a full page, I thought it was the picture of some hot model and then I read the article next to it…shit, it is him." A girl with thick glasses sitting in front of Usagi whispered to her friend.

"I remember him! I've got a friend from his medical school and he showed me the graduation essay, I couldn't read a word of it…damn this guy is hot and smart." Another voice muttered somewhere near Usagi, and it began, the stories went back and forth, as more people announced their share of excitement, quickly the buzz became an unstoppable ear deafening group squeal.

Usagi, whose jaw had once again ended up next to her feet blinked once as she absorbed all these information, she knew that Mamoru was a little famous since he got pretty much a full colored page in the most popular newspaper in Japan, not to mention the page looked something like an advertisement for a new James Bond movie. But it never occurred to her that people around her would react so…violently.

Just as Usagi thought that the situation had turned for the extremes, one frantic girl in the front seats ran up to Mamoru and gave him a hug-attack. He had just become the lead of a boy band apparently. She ran back to her seat giggling like mad. Usagi slapped a hand against her forehead as she leaned back onto her chair. Mamoru was frowning at the situation, he didn't seem cocky or pleased at least, she thought.

Finally Tomoki spoke up "Alright, I was planning to bring the boys from Kut-Tun next, if you guys react like this to a science nerd, I'm afraid we've got to reschedule with a few more body guards." Tomoki joked as he signed for the students to quiet down.

The sizzling slowed and Mamoru shifted his weight, he was feeling a little uncomfortable Usagi noted as he ran a hand through his hair, it fell back in the exact same places.

"Alright, now Mr Chiba will help you in basic neurology, its chapter 6 in the textbook, if you still haven't bought one, I suggest you let your dog attend the mid exam for you, it probably possesses a little more intelligence and diligence." Tomoki scanned the class, "Mr Chiba will conduct the lecture today, it's his first time, so be gentle." Tomoki joked and Mamoru laughed at his innuendo, some guys snickered.

Mamoru had begun the lessons "I assure you that I am way past my first time." He replied to Tomoki causing random girls to squeal. He sailed through the lecture smoothly, and half way through it, most people was so absorbed by his lecture that they appeared to have forgotten his position was only temporary. Except for maybe a few girls, one raised her hand to ask a question while he was going over the human mind.

"Mr Chiba, what kind of mind do you find attractive? And have you found it already?"

Mamoru chuckled and replied. "I find intelligence, kindness and gracefulness in a girl attractive, I believe I answered your underlying question, and as for the details of my private life, let's leave it private."

"So do you also find cheating, clumsiness, dishonesty and tedium attractive too Mr Chiba?" A familiar voice questioned, Usagi turned around instinctively as her heart sank and found Saek sitting straight up with a perverse expression, and he had been the one to ask the question.

Mamoru gave him a long glare before continuing "No, but the human mind is often too subjective and opinionated, especially for minds that are selfish and lacks the ability to appreciate what is precious." He scanned the class, "The brain sends signals to the lung for breathing, but consciously less than 1% of the time do we realize that we are performing this vital task. The human mind is designed this way for workability, yet it often obstructs our personal relationships as we become unappreciative of a long time lover. Like breathing, they can be neglected from our consciousness, however, unlike breathing, love is not performed automatically." He laughed lightheartedly and gave Taek another casual glance before looking towards Usagi with twinkles in his eyes.

Taek closed his lips into a thin line, his facial muscles contorted firmly. Usagi watched the exchange, she was grateful beyond words; Mamoru had just saved her from her personal hell once again in less than 4 hours. It was an amazing feeling to have an amazing person defending you in such an amazing way.

"Mamoru…" Usagi whispered out aloud in her seat, and Mamoru grinned back at her as though he had heard. The lecture went on unhindered from then on, Usagi found it difficult to concentrate as she glanced at Saek, he looked extremely embarrassed and pissed off, opening his textbook and then shutting it immediately. She still loved him, she sighed, and she hated seeing him like this. Perhaps this was enough to trigger him; perhaps she didn't need to further the act. Saek turned around as though sensing her glance, his eyes narrowed and he snickered before turning away. Usagi was taken aback; she didn't expect him to react in such a way.

When the minute clock finally returned to twelve, Mamoru announced class to be dismissed, several girls ran towards him, some flirted; others were more straightforward and asked for his number. Even a shy one went up and asked for his autograph. Usagi descended the stairs to the stage and she spotted Saek standing there, waiting. Mamoru shrugged off most of the girls bluntly and approached Usagi while Saek watched.

"Usagi, did you enjoy the lecture?" Mamoru enquired, smiling crookedly, the smile no longer looked cocky or impertinent to Usagi as she used to think. It was simply Mamoru's way of a smile.

"I guess so yeah." Mamoru dragged an arm across Usagi's shoulders and held her closely.

"That's good Usagi, coz I enjoyed watching you from afar." He laughed. Usagi felt millions of daggers push into her back, yet she couldn't care about it, she once again smelt that intoxicating scent of Mamoru, while his warm and hard body pressed against her side. Such a simple touch made her heart race so fast; she wondered why; maybe she wasn't used to guys this brilliant. This is all just a deal, she had to remind herself.

"Hey you!" Saek's voice yelled. They turned around to find an angry Saek standing inches away. "So what's going on Usagi? What is he to you?"

Mamoru watched in silence as Usagi bowed her head, her struggling thoughts reflected by her expressions. "Nothing Saek…we are just friends…" She finally replied, defeated.

Saek's face transformed from anger to affection in the matter of seconds, ignoring Mamoru, he walked up to Usagi and smoothed a hand over her cheek, "Well, in that case, You heard about this three day boating trip baby? Lets celebrate our anniversary this way ok? I'll talk to you tonight..." He finished in a sugar coated voice, like a toothache in action.

Mamoru's nose flared, and his eyes piercing, yet he didn't say a word. He looked like he was trying to suppress his anger. Saek shrank back a little bit before putting on a brave face and said triumphantly "Take care of my girl for now then…I guess." He snickered and walks away.

"I'm sorry, I chickened out…" Usagi turned to Mamoru apologetically.

"I'm not angry at you." He stated simply. "So are you still planning to go ahead?"

"Yeah…" She sighed, "I know Saek all too well, he just acted this way so he could win the little feud. Oh, I am such an idiot; I basically gave him an ego boost." She mellowed, clutching her head, her eyes suddenly brightened, "Oh but it's not too late yet, you can come to the boating trip with me!" Usagi exclaimed.

Mamoru stared into her sky colored pleading eyes and sighed in what seemed like defeat "Fine, but we need to form a plan, and I have some important guests coming over tonight, so if you want you can come over to my place." He guided Usagi out of the lecture room towards the parking lot.

"Ok, I just need to call mom and tell her." Usagi said, her heart skipping a beat at the idea of going to Mamoru's apartment, but they didn't have much time to plan, this was an opportunity.

Mamoru chuckled "You are the first girl I've met older than 17, who still needs to call her parents just to stay out late." Usagi blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not a bad thing, at least you have parents who care for you…"Mamoru sighed.

"So do you live alone Mamoru? I suppose you would have moved out already?" Usagi questioned.

"I wish I had a home to move out from…" Mamoru replied, his expression hidden by the silhouettes of the setting sun. They had reached the parking lot and Mamoru took out his keys.

"Tell me about it…unless you don't want to of course." Usagi whispered, the air had frozen around him, she sensed, he was extremely depressed by the topic, she didn't want to press further, yet she wanted to know him, she wanted to comfort him.

"They…um…were taken away by a car crash when I was twelve." He glanced down at the car keys, blinking hard. Usagi's heart clenched as though someone was gripping it, her brows furrowed as she chewed on her bottom lips, she didn't think that the confident to the point of near arrogant Mamoru had a past like this.

"I'm sorry…" that was all she could manage, without hugging him tight right on the spot.

"Odango, I don't want any of that pity, I'm 25, it's been more than a decade when this all happened." He shrugged, it almost fooled Usagi.

Usagi said nothing, but simply gave him a reassuring smile, it wasn't pity she had felt, it had been something else. She wanted to see him without his facade in front of her.

They got into the car; a comfortable silence continued in the car until it pulled over in front of a modernistic apartment in the High Hills area just out of Juuban. The area was known for prestigious golf resorts and expensive apartments. Usagi was surprised, from what Mamoru had told her, he was completely on his own financially, having to pay his tuitions and rent and expenses alone was definitely hard work. He even resorted to this act of a fake boyfriend just for the money. How could he afford such an apartment?

She followed him into the elevator and he pressed 28 "You live here?" She asked a little skeptic.

"Obviously Odango, why else do you think we are here." He pulled a face, Usagi a little irritated, she thought they were on good terms and he just had to get back to name calling.

"I thought this place only had snobs." She replied, "Apparently I am right!" She stuck out her tongue at him.

"You little Odango!" He cried, while pulling on one of her pigtails.

"Oww! Stupid snobbish muffin head! Why do you live in this apartment anyway? I thought you were near hobo!"

"Who the hell said I was near hobo Odango?" Mamoru pulled a mocking angry face, their routine of verbal battle resurfaced, both were surprised that it brought a sense comfort and fun.

"Only a near hobo would accept this stupid job with such a crappy pay." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh, it's just fun to find out how much someone else finds you annoying too!" He joked.

Usagi stared at him in shock, his words sinking in, that's right; this must have been the real reason. Mamoru hated her so much that he wanted to see how much she was hurting, how much someone she loved despised her. Her lips opened slightly, yet no sound came out as her nose reddened in a threat to burst out in tears. She swallowed and finally managed to suppress the tears that was about to flow freely.

"Odango?" Mamoru asked, realizing that the little meatball had turned sour. "I am just joking you know."

Usagi refused to glance at him, the damage was done. "Let's just talk business and why can't you stop calling me that insulting name?" She exclaimed, angry that their newly found friendship seemed to tatter around these childish arguments.

"Those are not insults; they are my special pet names!" He protested in a hurry, not realizing what he just said.

Usagi was not sure if she heard right, did Mamoru just say that he thought of her as his pet? Unable to bring herself to confirm his words, Usagi simply chewed on her bottom lips.

The elevator arrived with a ding and they made it to his apartment door without another word. He opened the door and Usagi peeked and what she saw made her jaw drop again. He never failed to amaze, renovated in a combination of milky white carpet, brown furniture and red walls with specks of gold here and there was Mamoru's apartment.

He had probably the most up to date digital gadgets around the living room, some she couldn't even identify the use of. Mamoru took out a touch screen PDA from his pocket and pressed a few buttons, the air conditioning turned on immediately, and the window sills opened up.

"Welcome home Mamoru, room temperature will descend to 25 degree Celsius within 2 minutes. You coffee will be made in approximately 1 minute and 23 seconds. Would you like to watch the news?" A gentle feminine voice enquired.

"What the…" Usagi's eyes wide agape as she realized that the sound came from the stereo system in the middle of the living room. A coffee maker boiled away in the open kitchen.

"It's an autobot," Mamoru explained "A pet project by a group of my friends from the university; most of us had a double degree, computer engineering as well as Med."

Usagi glared at him in shock, "This is like back to the future." She said, which made Mamoru laugh out aloud.

"I suppose so, it's a central controlling system, pretty simple actually, and most of these gadgets around my house are custom made to suit the system." He explained while showing Usagi his PDA. He swiped a button and the TV switched on. "Its also voice command activated, I designed that part, but it's not perfected, it can be faulty sometimes…"

"Maree," He said.

"Yes Mamoru?" The feminine voice asked.

"Would you please switch off the TV." He demonstrated.

"Of course." She replied.

"She has a name?" Usagi enquired bitterly, she wondered who Maree was, since Mamoru had designed her, she must have been someone…the name of a real person maybe. Shit, did I just get jealous of a robot? Usagi thought to herself while shaking her head slightly

"Yeah, Maree…was my mother." Mamoru replied, watching Usagi's strange actions with a grin. Usagi's lips pursed, her heart reached out to him, he definitely missed his parents.

"You are amazing Mamoru, even though annoying sometimes…" Usagi commented, her eyes genuine.

Mamoru laughed half heartedly, "I'll go grab you something to drink."

They sat on the couch and sipped on their drinks while having small talks. "So do you have any plans as to what to do for the boating trip?"

"Not exactly, but you sure you don't mind coming on to the trip?"

"Sure, I need a holiday anyway." He stretched out his arms and leaned back against the couch. Usagi noticed that somewhere along the conversation, he had unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, revealing toned muscles underneath. She swallowed.

"I was hoping that Saek would be so shocked that he would confront me about it. Perhaps he will then realize that he still loves me…" She said, almost to herself.

"Odango, by the way, why has Saek turned this way? Was he always like this to you?"

"No…I didn't well…I didn't want to consummate the relationship you see…" Usagi hesitated, she wasn't sure if Mamoru could understand, he was a male after all. "I wanted to wait until I get married…but of course, it's silly, no body does that these days." She finished with a sigh.

"It's not silly Odango, if he loves you, he would understand." Mamoru replied, Usagi looked up into his eyes, he was sincere to say the least, it almost seemed as though he understood her perseverance, her reasoning.

"To a guy, sex is almost vital, yet if he loved the woman, he would be even more impatient, however if the woman he loved had a set of values, he would respect it, even if it meant struggling a little." Mamoru said reassuringly.

Usagi nodded, taking in Mamoru's words, he had understood what she wanted; the least expected person seemed to accept her principles.

"Saek also mentioned that I was boring all the time…I think I am actually, I mean I'm not that great looking first of all, I can't even kiss, not to mention the sexless relationship with me…" Usagi winced at her own description, she even sounded boring to herself.

Mamoru laughed as though something was funny, to Usagi's bewilderment, he shook his head and said "Odango, trust me, you are not boring, neither are you plain looking, I'm not sure about your kissing skills though, but that can be worked on even if its bad."

"You can work on it?" Usagi questioned with wide eyes, the tiny gears in her head began working at full speed. Mamoru glanced at her, tensing; he had a feeling that the 'you' had specific meanings.

"Well…um…yeah, practice makes perfect…right?" Mamoru inhaled deeply.

Usagi leaned forward with large pleading eyes. "Would you help me then Mamoru? Please?"

"Ahh…well…that's unexpected…"Mamoru scratched his head with one hand, while having difficulty figuring out where to place the other, he appeared almost nervous.

Usagi sank back into her seat "Sorry that I asked…stupid me." She whispered, it was a crazy request, Mamoru probably found her too repulsive, he couldn't even kiss her in the cafeteria today, she was sure he planned to do so. Pain etched in her expressions.

"I didn't mean it like that Usagi, if you want to practice, I'd be more than glad to help." His voice sounded dry.

"Please, I don't want to force you to do something you find repulsive, I'm sure your standard is much higher than ugly little Odango in her twelve year old hairstyle and childish clothes…You always said I reminded you of two small Odangos sitting on one big Odango! You even made up a song for…" Usagi couldn't finish her bitter rambling, as Mamoru grasped her mid back with one hand and pulled her close, she saw his eyes dark like the moment in the cafeteria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was too tempting, requesting a kissing lesson from him, it shocked him the intensity of attraction he had felt in the cafeteria, he had to stop himself before he did anything irrational in public, he didn't dare to kiss her, but right now, there was no watching public and when she mumbled about her being undesirable, he snapped and made the worst choice possible…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm, I'm not happy with it, it's boring, so I decided to write the next chapter and post it together. Its lemon filled, so beware.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the lemon filled goodies, hot hot hot Mamo-Chan. Yah!

Disclaimer: No, I still haven't owned it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 : OOC (Out of Control)

Before Usagi could react, she felt warm and soft lips pressed against hers, a groan escaped Mamoru's lips as he tilted his head slightly to massage hers. She reacted in the most innocent ways. He sucked on her upper lips gently, urging her to relax, while his hand rubbed repeated on the small of her back. Usagi moan when Mamoru's tongue darted out to lick the seal of her lips, this allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. An almost animalistic sound came out from his back throat when he tasted her. This seemed to have alerted him, and he backed away swiftly, leaving her in the cold.

Usagi had landed in wonderland when Mamoru's lips massaged hers, electric shocks jolted through her body repeatedly and her vision was fuzzy for several seconds, when she saw Mamoru again, he was breathing calmly, one hand tucked in his pocket, he acted as though nothing had happened, she thought irritated. Surely she was as bad as she described to him, embarrassment dawned her.

"That is how a basic kiss is supposed to be, Saek must be pretty inexperienced, he didn't seem to have taught you properly." Mamoru ranted mindlessly, still wearing that calm exterior, to Usagi, it was like a slap across the face, yet she spotted his fist clench and unclench beside his body.

Not so calm I suppose, Usagi thought to herself, an impulsive idea swirled around her head, she wanted to see him out of control, she wanted to take away that facade, all that pretense and calmness. It wasn't really about learning how to kiss anymore, hell was it actually about that in the first place? Did she just want an excuse to kiss him? All these questions came to a halt when she leaned in and pressed her lips against his once more. Her arms snaked around his shoulders and buried itself in his silky hair. Mamoru's body tensed from the attack.

Usagi pressed her self against him, not caring that the exposed skin under her V neck pushed against his chest. Adrenaline pulsed through her blood, no longer hesitant or timid; Usagi darted out her tongue like Mamoru had demonstrated and gently coaxed his lips. They opened almost enthusiastically to allow her entrance, she had kissed with Saek that way before, but it repulsed her to taste his saliva every time. However this was different, the inside of Mamoru's mouth was warm and soft, it tasted like mint chocolate, she took the liberty to explore every part of it.

"Usako..." Mamoru manage to groan into her mouth, his hands massaged her waist, her back and hips, everywhere he dared to go. He lifted her and up with one swift movement and placed her onto his lap. Usagi's hands had ventured onto Mamoru's exposed chest by this point, she could clearly sense the bulge between her legs and her core was sweltering, it didn't scare her at all, which was shocking considering her experience with Saek. Instead she suckled on Mamoru's bottom lips urgently while grounding her body against his erection.

"Fuck…" Mamoru groaned at the pleasure and desire her movement had triggered. Daringly Usagi broke the kiss, only to drag her lips across his jaw onto his neck, she gave a gentle nip, which was rewarded by a buck of his hips. Encouraged, Usagi kissed a tender area below the neck gently before suckling it with a slap of her tongue. The animalistic sound again escaped from him and she felt a sudden movement, Mamoru pushed her back against the couch and he fell on top of her, no longer gentle or reserved. He kissed her lips hungrily, before descending onto her creamy neckline, she couldn't help it but moan loudly, her centre was completely drenched.

He pushed a thigh between her legs, and Usagi bucked against it wantonly. One of his hands ventured underneath her shirt and lifted it up to expose her strawberry patterned bras. He took one look at her pale and creamy breasts covered by the adorable pink dots and groaned. His lips fell on the softness urgently and his tongue dashed out to taste her, this almost drove Usagi mad as she writhed impatiently against his thigh, her hands clenching and seeking, finally tearing open his shirt to touch his burning skin. He paused with a muffled groan when her finger tips brushed his nipple.

Mamoru backed away to lift off her top, he took her in greedily, she was sprawled across his couch, her full upper body covered only by a thin bra and her silky hair. Her lids half closed and her lips pouty from his kisses, several parts of her neck and breast were pinkish from the assault…his assault, he thought. His erection had grown so hard that it threatened to escape. All reasons escaped the both of them as they entangled in their world of desires.

Usagi could not even consider her principals; it appeared that his touch burnt away any rules that guided her life. She didn't have time to consider how wanton she was acting or how hypocritical her actions were, the only goal at the moment was the needed release for her burning body, an unknown that she was struggling to reach with every buck of her hips. All stood still when Mamoru slipped a hand under her skirt and glided a finger across her slit through her panties. She cried out in ecstasy, unable to recognize her own voice. He moaned her name once again and told her how wet she felt, how good her body was.

"Usako, I wanted you so bad…" Mamoru groaned huskily. His expression unrecognizable, his newly expressed pet name only drove Usagi more into oblivion, it made her centre sleeker at the sound of him called her as his.

"Please … Mamoru …please." She begged, uncertain of what she was begging for, yet knew that only he could grant her release. His fingers obeyed her wishes and worked magic against her drenched panties. It was close; she could feel it, watching his dazzling features, his full lips trembling in desire for her. His fingers encircled her clit now, repeatedly, she was panting and writhing and yelling. With one swift movement, she felt his finger brush aside the only barrier and entered her core. He hissed as if in pain and she felt a pulse around her knees.

"You are so tight, it's impossible." He murmured while sliding in and out of her slit. She felt it building as his finger sped up, twisted and turned, finally with a curl that hit a sensitive spot. Usagi felt her walls clench around him and it pulsed in urgency, clouds appeared where Mamoru's face was supposed to be, and her wetness drenched his fingers to his fist. Both of them panted, one from relief, the other from restrain.

When the clouds cleared, Usagi's sense began crawling back. She realized what she just did; she almost gave in what she had preserved so determinedly to Mamoru, not even her boyfriend. Hell, she had completely lost her sense, if Mamoru had even asked once, she would've agreed without a second thought. She turned to watch Mamoru in shock, his face still strained from effort of holding back, he appeared semi shocked too, but it was more desire that carved his expression.

"Usa…gi?" Mamoru whispered, unsure.

"I'm…..I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to….oh god!" Usagi exclaimed sitting straight up, Mamoru fell back against the couch, still panting slightly, his hair a mess from her passionate touch. She stared at the evidence of her relinquishment and bolted from the couch, quickly pulling on her disposed shirt.

Mamoru first stared at her in confusion, then realization, finally a split second of what seemed like pain flickered across his eyes before he disguised it with a lazy nonchalant shrug.

"Don't worry Odango, girls tends to get carried away with me all the time." He smirked, lowering his head as the shadows covered his features, and he occupied himself by examining the missing buttons on his shirt.

Unnerved, Usagi chewed on her bottom lips, conflict weathered through her mind like the open sea, "I am sorry…it was my fault…I got carried away, it was just meant to be a lesson." She muttered, as coolly as she could manage. "You know I'm sort of deprived." She tried to laugh it away.

"Not at all." He replied in an equally cool tone. "My pleasure to teach, Odango."

In her head, she wanted to scream, to yell, none of it made any sense, she wasn't even angry at herself for being so out of control, she was angry that it had to stop, that Mamoru was once again calling her Odango instead of Usako. Oh shit, she needs a check up with the shrink.

"The deal is still on right?" She said in a voice that sounded foreign, what? What the fuck did she just ask? Who cares about the bloody deal, look what just happened? Her mind screamed. She was split between jumping him again, digging a hole to climb in or running for the door. Yet all she did was asking about the deal…because some part of her…a very large part actually, wanted to make sure that she would see Mamoru again after today, after her slip.

"Sure." He replied, not even looking at her now.

Usagi gave a firm nod and whispered a thank you, then muttered some incoherent excuse before scrambling away from Mamoru's apartment, not daring to look back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh, damn it, poor Mamoru needs a cold shower, haha. I'm so shocked, I never knew I was the perverted type but apparently I am, look I just wrote three full pages of detailed lemon. Holy Sh*t! Anyhow, the next chapter will be the boating trip. So if you guys have any ideas or opinions, tell me in the review! You did a wonderful job for chapter one


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry guys, I went overseas for a two month holiday for the college break and when I got back, I had the worst writing block for weeks before I could gather myself and type again. I'm still not in shape, but I'll work on it from now on. Ha ha, by the way, I have to thank a lot of the reviewer's who encouraged me to continue writing, love you guys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 : Futile terms

Usagi couldn't sleep, in fact since the little accident that happened in Mamoru's apartment, she had a hardly slept a wink. This is the second night in a roll she had spent twisting and turning, and tomorrow, the three day boating trip kicks in. It was bad, she found herself constantly reliving the moments on that murderous couch. She could still feel his hands grasping her…oh god she thought. She wasn't about to get turned on again just thinking about him right? Maybe staying virtuous IS impossible.

It has to be my hormones; she thought to herself, why else would she have acted so wantonly? It was completely out of character for her, Saek had attempted to seduce her numerous times, and not once did she loose her level headedness. And she loved Saek right? She nodded firmly to herself, of course she did, and that's why she went into all these trouble just to get him back. She needed to control herself, to prevent similar accidents from happening again.

She sat up in her bed at the thought and opened her nightstand draw to pull out the agreements she had signed with Mamoru. She stared at it; on the bottom was a childish cartoon of a rabbit sitting on a moon linked to a plate of meatballs by an equal sign. Mamoru had scribbled it while she wasn't looking. It infuriated her at the time, yet right now, as she glanced at the wobbly lines resulted from his laughter. All she could think about was his twinkling eyes, lopsided grin and that intoxicating scent, his half hooded sapphires and those lips whispering that she was his. It was driving her insane.

"Ahhhhh!" She exclaimed in frustration; she didn't want to think about what Mamoru thought of her, about why he got out of control as well, or the fact that he called her Usako. Determined, she grabbed a pen from the draw and scribbled away frantically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi arrived at the departure dock, standing in front of the cruise boat H.J Hoover. Mamoru had arrived at her doorstep to give her a ride, acting casual yet distant. She felt as if he wore some iron armor instead of his usual facade, they exchanged formulated greetings and remained tense and silent for the entire ride.

"Before we get on the ship Mamoru…I want to show you something…" Usagi said turning to Mamoru, her pigtails caught in the wind and her brows furrowed. She took out the agreement that they signed nights ago. "I added a few more conditions to it, for our own sake." She lowered her head; it was the right thing to do, she assured herself, Mamoru would want this…surely.

"I'm sure you don't want another mishap between us…I mean, you must feel just as embarrassed about the accident that day…" She paused as Mamoru took the paper; he scanned it quickly, something flickered in his eyes as he read the last two conditions. He then looked up with piercing gaze, searching her eyes for a moment.

"Sure, whatever you want Odango, you are the boss." He shrugged. The last two conditions reads.

PA and PB will not conduct any intimate act when alone

Any personal feelings beyond friendship or business between PA and PB are a breech of the contract and an immediate termination will result.

If possible Mamoru became even more distant and cold after reading the added conditions. He kept an arm length away from Usagi while they were alone, yet once they arrived on the ship, he hugged Usagi close to him, following the contract in perfect order.

Most people had arrived already, Usagi noted the packed ship and that several girls gave her dirties after eye raping the man next to her.

"I'm getting all these negative energy because of you Baka!" Usagi mumbled.

Mamoru responded by holding her even closer and burying his nose in her hair with a near evil chuckle. Usagi died a million horrible imaginative deaths at that moment.

"USAGI!" A fuming Saek stomped towards the two, taking off his pricy sunnies as he examined the two with unnerved eyes. He stood disturbingly close and Usagi noticed for the first time that he was half a head shorter than Mamoru's towering 6 foot 2. He looked toad like next to the beautiful man. Usagi winced at the thought.

"So what is he doing here Usa-chan?" Saek glanced back and forth, eyes clouded by uncertainly.

"We are together." Mamoru answered simply before Usagi could back down again.

"Is that true?" Saek gasped at Usagi in shock and melodramatic hurt. Usagi nodded silently, watching Saek's expression twist once again into anger. "Well some shallow tramp you are!" He spat, and was met by a hand gripping the front of his shirt.

"Be careful what you say around my Usagi you sadistic bastard." Usagi watched in horror as Mamoru hissed, his lips curled back against his teeth in distaste. "The only reason I'm not beating the shit out of you right now is because I know Usagi would not want that. But I was never known for my generosity or tolerance."

Saek, overwhelmed by Mamoru's threat, shrugged off his hand and glared uncertainly at the two.

"You are making a big mistake Usagi!" He managed, turning to Usagi as he softened his tone. "We've been together for a long time Usa, I know you, I know what you need. I haven't been good lately I know…but it's inevitable. I mean, come on, this basta…guy probably thinks the same thing, he's just got a big ego, thinking that he can get what I can't…" He trailed off when he sensed Mamoru's murderous glare.

"Read my lips Saek, FUCK off." Mamoru mouthed and was shocked to hear Usagi respond in agreement.

"Well I'll let you think about it, meet you at the club tonight alright baby?" Saek murmured, slightly deflated yet too narcissistic to give in. He slimed away before more insults and threats could be thrown his way, he knew that Usagi still felt for him, after all, only days ago, she had been desperate to get his attention, and as long as he get her back, the winning trophy would be his to claim.

Mamoru's lips were still curled in a sinister expression, his nose flared, looking ready to kill. Usagi laughed nervously and tugged at his shirt, he glanced down, eyes still clouded by murder.

"Muffin head…calm down." Mamoru inhaled and exhaled, his eyes returned its focus as he glanced at Usagi. "Sorry…" He mumbled lamely.

"I swear sometimes you are so un-nerd like."

"Intimidation comes handy at times." He managed to joke.

"Hey you two! You guys together?" A tiny orange colored head popped up, it was Tiffany, known as the executive, executing all the boring details of most student orientated events. "You together?" She eyed both Usagi and Mamoru swiftly while tapping her pen against her cheek.

"Ahh…"

"Yes." Mamoru confirmed.

Tiffany nodded in satisfaction. " Alright then, problem solved, you two stay in room 27, the bed is a little crammed, but why would you need a double bed when you'll be sleeping on top of each other right?" She stated as a matter of fact. And before either of them could oppose, the energizer bunny bounced away to her next unknown victim, leaving two slightly shocked people staring at each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi and Mamoru arrived at room 27; they were met by a medium sized single bed spread with rose petals. Someone had drawn a hasty love heart with a lipstick on the mirror.

"Oh crap…" Usagi sighed in defeat.

"Its not that bad you know Odango? Some girls would pay to be in your situation." Mamoru smirked and watched the dismal Usagi.

"It's funny Mamoru but as a matter of fact, I AM paying for this situation…" Usagi looked up and found a solemn looking Mamoru.

"I promise that it won't happen again." He stared into Usagi's eyes.

"I think I can control myself Odango, you're not that tempting." Mamoru chuckled, the seriousness suddenly gone.

'But YOU are' Usagi thought automatically, and then mentally slapped herself. The comment had stabbed her already crumbling ego.

"Same to you Mamoru, you can try but it does nothing to me." Regret screamed inside her head when she spotted Mamoru's bemused expression. She was definitely crazy, why is it that both her body and brain goes mad around him, maybe its some weird magnetic field, she thought.

"Whatever you say Odango, but we've got a clubbing to attend in about 45 minutes filled with sex crazed college students." He sighed, half rolling his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took quite a while for Usagi to gather her guts; she checked her appearance in the bathroom mirror, 'plain old Usagi, just a little more exposed.' She assured herself as she tucked a strand of silvery blond hair behind her left ear. She had allowed it to flow down to her backside, despite her lack of self confidence; her hair had always been one of the few proud possessions she had. It was sleek as silk, the color of a moonlit lake, and flows like a waterfall. She had pushed her buns to the right; it fell just over her right lashes, casting the tiniest hint of mysteriousness.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced at her figure, it wasn't like she had never worn these kinds of clothes, she just doesn't wear them in public because she used to consider it notorious. The tiny silver garment hugged her breast, hips and thighs, cutting off at mid thigh. The thin shoulder straps clung to her. Nervously, she turned around to examine her completely exposed back. Yeah, it was showy alright, completely Un-Usagi. But she remembered standing in front of the shop window after running from Mamoru's apartment.

The area had some of the best clothes in the country, and the little piece of dress had caught her eyes, beautifully made with minuet attention to details, making it unquestionably sexy yet classy at the same time. However, despite the fact that it screamed out to her, her reasoning had swiftly rejected its lure. It was everything she had avoided, because she didn't want to give Saek or any guy the wrong idea. Fearful that somebody would judge her…she brushed away the thought and was turning to leave when the words hit her. '…if the woman he loved had a set of values, he would respect it…' Mamoru had told her just an hour ago.

Something inside snapped at that moment, she didn't want to hide inside her shell anymore, she was allowed to feel sexy and be sexy, she was allowed to have a good time, and it has nothing to do with Saek or any other guy. SHE owned the rights to have fun yet still preserve her values, and if the guy was worth her time, HE would respect it like Mamoru had said. She had walked into the shop then…it had felt like the beginning of some sort of emancipation.

So here she was, clicking her dress matching stilettos and biting her bottom lips. This dress up was her way of rebellion against her wimpy alter ego, her way of a transformation.

She pulled herself away from her reflection and with a foggy mind, turned the door knob; Mamoru had long informed that he was ready. She glanced nervously through her lashes at the beautiful man that sat across the room on the bed; he had changed into a dark grey leisure shirt with faint vertical silver stripes, if he was breathtakingly handsome before, right now he is heart stopping. He turned at the noise and flashed Usagi a lopsided grin before his eyes widened slightly as he took in her appearance. She shifted her weight nervously as he devoured her, in almost painful slow motion; he dragged those sapphires across her silky toned legs, rounded hips, and all those curves that are now exposed for the world to speculate, his eyes reached hers in the color of the midnight sky.

Mamoru shook his head in what appeared to be awe, "…Usako…" he was speechless, the beautiful self assured Mamoru speechless and calling her his again. Her knees quivered, and warmth spread like ink in the water. "So beautiful…" He managed as he got up and approached her. He reached out a hand and caressed her crimson cheek, his eyes half hooded involuntarily and his breathing quick and shallow. "You are making this so hard for me…" He chocked out the words before dropping his hand and tightening it into a fist on his side. He backed away after what seemed like a two second internal battle and sighed.

"You'll need lots of watch over tonight." Mamoru muttered, the grin returning to his stunning face. "Come on my goddess," and grasped Usagi's hand tightly in his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed though the entire club was staring when the couple made their entrance, the night club was not roomy or flashy like a typical one in the city, after all, it was a temporary conference room turned club. Yet, Usagi felt the atmosphere tonight unlike any club she'd attended, not that she'd been to many. She could taste the excitement on the tip of her tongue, and so many people were staring at her. Both male and female, with different intentions though.

Usagi sensed the arm that shielded her exposed back tighten slightly, she glanced up at Mamoru and saw his brooding expression, he glanced across the dance floor as though threatening each and every brave soul that dared to look her way. She almost burst out laughing, he was acting more like a bodyguard than her fake boyfriend. She gave him a small nudge and whispered "I just want to have fun tonight, not caring about what Saek or anybody thinks. So please…drop the glaring daggers honey."

Mamoru's eyes dropped to her face at the declaration, a furrow forming between his brows, yet after searching her eyes for a split second, he relaxed his tensed arm and flashed a grin. "Well, enjoy the night then, but I'll be watching…"He joked.

Usagi entered the dance floor with adrenaline pulsating through her veins, she immersed into the crowd and swayed her body with the music upon instinct, Mamoru remained close by the dance floor, he settled into a couch, watching the speck of silver shimmering in the dark, the music was deafening, like loud speakers playing inside your head, the floor trembled with each base beat.

From the corner of his eyes Mamoru saw some flirty chick casting glances at him while dancing seductively. He glanced at Usagi, she was almost cuddled in some men's arms due to their proximity, he didn't like it, not at all; Too close, not theirs' to touch was all that went through his mind. So he looked away, glaring at the flirting girl with obvious disinterest.

His mind drifted to Usagi when he first met her, the timid girl with a surprisingly quick wit and sharp tongue. He had saw through that exterior of hers, she was like oxidized silver, all rebellious and passionate on the inside, yet she covered her persona with that layer.

That's what prompted him to fuel her all the time in the beginning, he was curious, why such a flamboyant soul hid itself inside the obedient façade. She had shocked him yet also confirmed his suspicions when she arrived with the strangest request to win back her undeserving boyfriend.

He didn't know what possessed him, well that's lie, he knows perfectly well, it was those baby blue eyes that begged him silently and vulnerably, those pale fingers tightening into fists from nerve. He intended to help her, because it was unbearable to witness her pain, yet at times, it seems almost impossible to not simply claim her lips and kiss her senseless. For example, at the apartment, he had snapped, forgetting all his restraints and reasons. And he was punished, at least his ego was when she pulled away, and then came back with those added terms. He didn't want anymore retribution, so just then, when she walked out like an angel, he had kept his fantasies and memories in check and stopped his mind conjuring images of her beautiful body underneath him, writhing and moaning, just in case things got out of hand again.

His thoughts were cut off when he caught glimpse of his moonlit goddess, with some shifty guy's claws gripping her hips; he had his body pressed against Usagi's backside, and it was evidently that she was not enjoying the attention. Mamoru bolted up from his seat, he heard his knuckles crackling as he stomped towards the two.

"Get your filthy claws off her." He hissed through his bared teeth, feeling his temper getting out of control. Usagi reacted then, kicking her stiletto into the guy's calves.

"Oww!" The guy yelled, staring at Usagi in horror.

"Sorry, but I told you to back off!" Usagi replied as Mamoru's arm came to wrap around her shoulder. She glanced up at him thankfully and watched as the guy retreated.

"Can't you fend for yourself before these slimy bastards rape you in public?!" Mamoru almost yelled at her as he dragged Usagi off the dance floor to a less occupied corner and pressed her against the wall, his eyes unfocused as it all hit him, her alluring smell, that damned short dress, those legs that had once found its way around his waist, her soft firm lips, and those eyes, welled up in tears. For fuck's sake, "Fuck…" he cursed and closed his eyes, waiting for the desire to ease away. It was impossible. She protested about something, but he couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled sheepishly after a while. The music continued to boom, yet somehow went unnoticed by the two. "It was my fault; I should have seen it earlier."

"But seriously Odango, this dress, and the way you were dancing on the dance floor, I think every guy here would fantasize that you were inviting them in, and with you so inexperienced in these kinds of situations, you are basically just asking for trouble."

Usagi's eyes widened at the accusation, he sounded like the arrogant bastard that she thought had gone on a temporary holiday again, talking as if he knew all about her 'inexperience'. Well maybe he did, but she was capable of self defense. "I did defend myself Chiba, and I am not THAT inexperienced, what… you think I have no admirers? That nobody ever hit on me before?"

"That's not what I meant, freaking hell, but honestly did you have to flaunt like that? All the fucking males were staring at you anyway!" He was filled with jealousy and desire, he hated that jerk for touching her that way, while he had to stop himself from doing things that are much much worse.

"Oh so now I'm an attention whore, well maybe if my so called temporary boyfriend wasn't staring at some hot flirting red hair and completely ignoring my presence, I would have shared the dance with him instead." She had seen him, staring off into space, and followed his gaze and found the object of his attention to be a flirtatious flame haired goddess. She just about pole danced for him, feeling dejected, Usagi had consciously swayed her hips just a little more, and moved slightly more seductively in her pathetic attempt of competition. Yet Mamoru continued to ignore her dutifully while devoting his undivided uttermost attention to the girl. She remembered hearing her pitiable little self esteem crushing. It wasn't like she should care whether he was attracted to somebody else, that's what she wanted right? A strictly business relationship, but she couldn't help feeling 2 feet tall.

Mamoru's eyes darkened at the accusation, was that jealousy? "You thought I was staring at her?"

"Her…so I was right, you two were having like cerebral sex or something…" she trailed off and gasped when Mamoru span her around and held her hips against his, pressing her down to him roughly. It was exactly what the jerk had done, yet it caused completely different reactions. Her body trembled at the sensation whilst his hot breath teased her sensitive ears "Is this what you wanted?" She could feel his chest rumbling, his voice was seductively hoarse.

Usagi pressed herself tighter to him instinctively and was awarded by a groan from Mamoru, a beautifully erotic sound. She could feel him, hard like a stone against her softness, it eased her shattered ego slightly to know that she could influence him this way…if it was her that is. And he grazed his teeth over the sensitive part behind her ear then, she moaned, out loud in public.

The sudden emptiness had shocked her, when he backed off, she turned around in confusion and saw him standing there, not attempting to disguise his desire, it was still raw in his eyes. "This is what you do to me Odango, it's probably what you do to every male here." He pushed his fingers through his silk strands, she wanted to do that for him instead. "And with your amount of experience, you can barely control the reactions of your own body, any experienced male can take advantage." He stated,

Usagi finally realized what he was trying to do. Her eyes hardened, she regretted at that moment that she had shown him her weaknesses and told him her concerns, even her utter lack of confidence in the art of kissing.

"Don't you underestimate anybody Chiba Mamoru…" Usagi hissed as she boldly grazed her index nail over Mamoru's chest, trailing over his nipple through the thin shirt in the process, feeling triumphant when she heard his involuntary curse. She lowered her lashes and allowed her eyes to drift to his lips, while biting her own lower lips. She had learned it from Mina while joking around about the art of seduction. Slowly, with heavy breathes, she leaned in…

"Mamo-chan…" In horror and shock, Mamoru heard the nick name roll off her tongue in the form of a moan, her heavy breathes did unbelievable things to his sanity…he couldn't move his legs, although knowing perfectly well in the back of his head that this was a game. Glued to the spot and drowned in desire, he felt his eyes closing when her lips feathered around his, toying with his restraint. She simply refused to satiate him, not that a kiss will do much to quench his desire.

She trailed off with her feathery pecks, around the corner of his lips, his jaw line, earlobe and the pulse on his neck. His throat felt dry, and a fire burned through his entire body. With much difficulty, he held his arms down, not allowing the madness to take over. To his relief (and disappointment), the torture came to a halt on the verge of him loosing control. He opened his eyes and was met by a completely vulnerable Usagi, her lips trembled, and moisture gathering in her eyes.

"Guess that didn't work…"Usagi pulled back, feeling defeated and utterly embarrassed. She turned and ran off before Mamoru could reach her.

He watched her disappear at the club entrance, she had looked so hurt, but it was for the best right? He didn't want to be led on again, she was still in love with Saek after all; she'll turn and leave him once Saek came to his senses. The loving couple, he was only a temporary replacement, a bait for their reunion. He clenched his teeth, pushing away the thoughts that created a sting around his chest. He had to get away, maybe it was a bad idea to help her in the first place…

"Hey gorgeous," A seductive voice appeared to Mamoru's right, he sensed a hand on his shoulder, turning around, he saw the red haired woman glancing at him. He allowed her to pounce on him without protest; she had rammed him against the wall, and pushed her lips on his, diving straight into a wet kiss. He closed his eyes, not making an effort to push her away, yet couldn't gather any strength or interest to respond. He simply allowed her attack, her hands touching everywhere yet no where, doing nothing to those burning trails Usagi had left with her feather like contacts.

He tried his best to participate, even attempted kissing her back, but none of it did anything to him, he even tried imagining Usagi intead, yet her smell was wrong, her warmth was wrong, and the feel of her body was wrong in comparison to Usagi's delicious suppleness. No reaction…to Mamoru's shock he was unable to become aroused even though the girl acted like a porn star in making. Frustrated, he pushed her away, ignoring her shocked look and escaped the club before anybody else decided to confirm his inability.

Absent mindedly, he allowed himself to wonder to the main deck, staring as the water splashed the prow, there was a crescent moon lingering overhead. It distracted his attempt at peace; it reminded him of the girl that he has grown to care too much for. He didn't know how long it was exactly, maybe an hour or two hours when he finally decided to return to the cabin.

Feeling completely exhausted and still confused, Mamoru stepped into the room and groaned inwardly at the sight that greeted him. Usagi lay on the bed, asleep, in her white thin nightgown. She clung to the pillow and her body arched into a bow. The gown rides up, exposing a little too much. It came back all of a sudden, the mysterious selectiveness of his erection. Funny how much it takes for her to arouse him, just an innocent glimpse, or an unintentional gesture. He caught himself before he could move any closer.

Her lips were pouted, cheeks pinkish from sleep and wisps of the silvery hair veiled her porcelain skin. Unable to help himself, he brushed a hand gently over her cheek, and was surprised to feel the crystallized trails. His breath trembled when he realized that they were the result of tears. He had caused her pain, his rejection that was intended for both their benefit had left Usagi in tears, he cursed.

Usagi stirred, she dreamt of Mamoru caressing her cheeks and kissing her tenderly as though he cared for her but then his faced had turned sinister, and his smile into a mocking laugh. She woke up and through hazy eyes saw Mamoru hovering over her.

"Why were you crying?" He questioned.

She turned her face away from him into the shadow, hiding the threatening tears as memories came rushing back. "I feel pathetic Mamoru, I came back to find you and I saw you all over that girl." She knew it, all her feeble attempts did nothing to him, because he wanted someone sexy and attractive like the red haired. He laughed at her in response.

"You thought I wanted her? That's why I didn't react to you?" he laughed again as he stared at the sour Usagi in amusement, she had no idea…he pulled her up so that she was kneeling on the bed, and held her in his arms.

"You've gotta be joking." He said when he saw a tear rolling down her cheek before plunging down to her lips. 'God…' he thought when they touched, everything felt right again. If he had never tasted her before, it wouldn't be this hard to hold back, and the more he devoured the harder it gets to quit her later. She moaned into his lips which allowed him entrance to explore her sweetness. It took a lot of strength but Mamoru had to pull away when he realized that they needed to breathe, he pressed his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Usagi, you and only you can do this to me, you have no idea how much you tempt me, but I know if we get carried away, YOU will hate me later." He signed again, pulling away from her.

"That woman at the club…I had no reaction…hell, I could barely kiss her because all that went through my head was you. But this is wrong, you don't want this right? You are only acting upon your hormones and I would hate to see your regret later on. I don't want to take advantage of you like this."

Usagi was dazed and confused, he wanted her, and then it hit her, her purpose, it's getting more hypocritical than ever. She was so caught up in this that she had completely abandoned her purpose. She shouldn't be seducing Mamoru, gosh what had she done? She acted as though she was in love with Mamoru instead of Saek, her stupid little ego got in the way when he had rejected her seduction, which was completely unreasonable in the first place. And thinking that she spent an hour sobbing her heart out over the fact that Mamoru didn't want her, it all seemed laughable now that she remembered her purpose.

"Sorry, my fault, I…just had an ego blow I guess. Tomorrow we'll get back to work I guess…yeah…Saek." Usagi tried to smile, something about her reasoning just felt wrong.

Mamoru smiled back, it felt more like a wince, she finally came to her senses, but somehow it stabbed at him.

"Well, I should let you rest, I'm gonna go and take a shower." He whispered quickly before his expression betrays him.

Usagi watched as Mamoru closed the bathroom door, she remembered something and pulled out the piece of paper from her handbag, rereading the last few added conditions, she laughed wryly at the irony of it all.

Mamoru had slumped himself against the cold tiles of the shower wall and turned on the cold water tap, hoping the temperature would cool down his blazing body and mind. Yet as the water splashed onto him, he realized the futileness of his attempt. It was as though god played a big prank on him, he noted. He appeared to have lost interest in the rest of the female population, yet the one that he wanted was the forbidden fruit; he couldn't even ease this hunger now. Almost in disgust, he reached down and stroked himself with her in mind, imagining all the things he would have done if things weren't so complicated…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WAAAHH! That was one LONG chapter, it was hard to write because my mind was so disjointed during the process. One of the reviewers commented that Mamoru is a little out of character. Well I suppose he is if you compare it to the anime. Personally I always find the anime depiction a little two dimensional, so I wanted to give Mamoru a reason for always teasing Usagi. Anyway, this is my first fanfic, or any lengthy writing for the matter, so please be nice XP

^^ Thanks btw, keep the reviews coming, they are my source of inspiration.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't ask

Author's notes: Writing this was like constipation (sorry for being so graphic) but yeah, I think I'm back on tracks now, ideas are flowing out quite smoothly. Please keep the reviews coming, they are my thrills and encouragements.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Day Two – On his white horse

"Ahhh! I can't believe this, there's a reunion today." Usagi cried out aloud as she scanned over the invitation repeatedly.

"What reunion?" Mamoru leaned over her shoulder, she had just washed her hair and it was not dry yet, it smelt wonderful, like wild berries.

"These people from my high school, I went to a private boarding school, because my parents were always busy…" she explain, "It was a competitive school, most of the students from my class got into college. But these girls there were…really really snobbish. I only had a few friends, but they didn't end up in the same college as me…"

She thought back to Ami, who got accepted to med school, and Rei, who is currently studying music in Vienna, Makoto was accepted, but decided to start her own bakery instead while Mina as outstanding as she is has signed up with a big record company and is under training for her debut. She sighed, her friends were all extremely exceptional, and they were all at the peak of their lives, she was bleak in comparison, and worst of all she's gonna have to face those bossy selfish ex-classmates today ALONE!

Mamoru read her havoc expressions carefully. "Don't go then, if you don't want to."

"I can't…Naru would be alone then, she's invited too according to the invitation and I didn't even realize that she came on the trip; we've…drifted apart since I got more involved with my circle of friends, but I'll always see her as one of my best friend…she stuck by me through the worst. She sort of holds a grudge that I became closer to the others though…I hope she is over it now." Usagi smiled softly at the thought of her long time friend.

"You really care for them don't you…" Mamoru whispered, studying her faraway expression.

"Yeah, course they care for me." Usagi smiled back brightly, forcing on a brave mask.

"So exactly how bad are these girls?"

"Well…I wasn't the best student…a part of the worst ones actually…I don't score very well in exams and it sort of lowers the class average, not by THAT much. They hated me since I also do badly in sports…" She winced at bad memories. "Then there was this guy…Seiya…" Usagi paused and blinked, Mamoru realized that she was forcing down tears.

"Seiya was the most…good natured person, he was a year above me and excelled in everything he ever did. He was…amazing, every girl in the school liked him. He became my mentor in first year and we were friends ever since. He was really nice to me, but not for the reason most of those girls had guessed." She lowered her head now, wiping away the moist in her eyes.

"It was because his brother liked me," Mamoru frowned at this, something clicked. "Seiya is Saek's older brother."

"I embarrassed myself by declaring my crush…I liked him, who could help it…haha. I wrote a letter and gave it to him on the school veranda. One of the girls saw us, she heard the entire conversation, how Seiya rejected me politely and returned the letter unopened." Usagi was staring at her feet now.

"What did she do?" Mamoru questioned, he had a pretty good idea already.

"I threw the ripped up letter away in defeat and she picked it up, sticky taped it together and displayed it to the whole school on the notice board. It had my signature on it, signed with the infamous bunny ears I so often use even on my badly scored exam papers. Everybody in the class knew about it, even the teachers knew."

"I was the laughing stock for awhile, thanks to the elaborated story that the girl had pinned right next to the displayed letter. I got rounded up by four girls one afternoon, they did the usual…you know, but I was saved by Makoto." Usagi laughed carelessly, yet Mamoru knew that it was painful memory for her, he didn't want her to linger on it, so he nodded.

"Saek had came at the right time, he comforted me and I found out that Seiya was right, his brother did like me and he was a wonderful person." She puffed. "So yeah, there's my story, sorry for boring you, but my point is that these girls are gonna give me a hard time, especially when even Saek is not on my side anymore."

Mamoru thought over her words, he was going to get to Saek before it's too late, despite his dislike of the man; he was the solution to Usagi's problem at the moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi walked into the dinning, the ship's only other large facility besides the multipurpose entertainment hall downstairs. She was alone, although dressed in her best classy clothes that Mamoru could manage to pick out.

Truthfully, she felt two inches tall as she spotted the small group of girls rounding the table. As she expected, Naru had arrived already, and was looking around anxiously for Usagi. A boy stood next to Naru, he was not very tall or attractive but had some really stunning green eyes, recognition snapped as she realized that it was Umino – the class nerd. At this very moment, Umino's arms circled around Naru's waist in comfort. Usagi gasped in surprise.

"Naru!" She cried out. "You didn't tell me!"

Naru turned around and beamed brightly when she spotted Usagi. "I know you'd come! You totally disappeared on me Usa-Chan!"

Usagi was relieved, Naru didn't appear grudging at all, in fact she seemed overjoyed to see her. "I missed you Naru…" they laughed and chatted just like the old friends they are while Naru updated on her newfound relationship with Umino the super nerd.

"Look who's here girls." A tall skinny blonde with fake boobs crossed her arms and spoke with a high mocking tone.

"Welcome to the reunion my dear Usagi-Chan!" The second fake blonde added.

To Usagi, it was like an old nightmare coming true, she avoided these people at all cost. But today, there was no where to run.

"So where is your Saek Usagi? You didn't bring him huh? Or have you tried jumping Seiya again so Saek dumped you…" The two of them laughed, it was at least a relief that only the two of them got into this college, the tall blonde's name is Yuki and her follower Nomiko.

"You two still work for the circus shows huh." Naru raised her voice like she always does when defending Usagi, although she was usually such a sweet and submissive girl.

"We are only catching up Naru, after all we just found out that you bought the number one little nerd as your boyfriend, shouldn't your pal have bought hers as well." Nomiko sneered, a menacing look on her face.

"First of all, Umino is majoring in genetic engineering, even if he's a super nerd, he's a super smart one. And second of all, who said Usagi has to bring her boyfriend for your examination."

"She and Saek did!" Yuki exclaimed dramatically. "They vowed that they would still be together in two years if not forever, and asked us all to watch, do you remember Usagi?" Usagi remembered, it was the very reason why she feared coming, Saek had defended her against these girls during the prom, when one of them *accidentally* tipped some cocktail on her.

She remembered perfectly what he had said…

"_We'll be together for a long time, just watch she will be happier than any of you miserable souls, so stop bossing Usagi around and bringing my brother into this!" _

"_So what if you back on your words Saek? We got a reunion planned in two years, if Usagi comes alone, then she would have to make some amendments don't you agree? How about…a formal apology for pestering and hording Seiya… on her knees?" _

Yeah…on her knees they had requested, she was so dead.

"Yuki is already married you know Usagi? Not sure if you watch the news, but her husband was listed on the top 200 richest man in Japan." Nomiko sneered.

"Yeah 64 and bald…" Naru laughed humorlessly.

"Oh Nomiko, you are so modest, your own boyfriend is wonderful too, a dentist and all." Yuki added, ignoring Naru completely and turning to Usagi finally, her eyes shaded with dark purple eye shadows, lips glistening in the latest Chanel lipstick. The fur on her was definitely peeled off some poor near extinct animal.

"Yeah, I didn't bring my boyfriend, he's here…but busy today." Usagi clenched her teeth; she wasn't going to give in, even if she has to lie a little.

Nomiko and Yuki looked at each other, victory glimmering in their eyes. "Really…I didn't think Saek would miss this regardless of the situation, I thought he was very protective of his little rabbit." Yuki hissed, she was ready to get Usagi on her knees and apologize. She had really liked Seiya back in high school, she was the prettiest girl in the grade yet Seiya didn't spare her a glance, even his cute little brother went for this no good looser. She hated Usagi's guts, the girl was bad at everything, sure she was sort of pretty, but nothing in comparison to her own gorgeousness.

How could those guys be so blind, there was only one answer, and that's because Usagi was a snide tactful bitch and attention seeker, all pretentiously innocent and sweet to gain the attention.

"So you came alone Usagi…you remember our deal right? You won't back up on your words? I mean, half the school heard about it." Yuki arched a thin eyebrow.

Usagi pursed her lips. "I came alone, but I have a boyfriend, not Saek…we broke up."

"Ohhhh, you have a boyfriend! That's great, but where is he?"

"I didn't think he should've came since it's a school reunion."

"So he is on the ship huh? A college student too? How cute." Yuki snickered, then menacingly she stated "Unfortunately our deal was that you were still together with Saek…"

"No the exact words were, if I came alone…so not necessarily Saek." Usagi corrected, struggling.

"Whatever, you came alone anyway, anybody can claim that they have boyfriend, where's your proof honey? Now its redemption time sweetheart." Yuki and Nomiko walked up and closer to Usagi. Naru step in front of Usagi but was pushed to the side. "Its none of your business curls." Nomiko glared.

"Kneel and apologize Usagi, for all the man hoarding!" They were right in front of her face now, Yuki's hands on her shoulders, her nail digging into her skin. All the other people were watching, like they always do, these callous private school kids. The only few that ever helped her were not here and Naru was blocked aside by Nomiko. She sensed pressure on Yuki's hand forcing her down, and she struggled, unwilling to give in. Running was not an option; it meant that they had won, and that she was a wimp. Yet her knees were buckling, close to giving in. Swinging her arm, she combated Yuki's hand.

"I'll do it myself, get your claws off me." Usagi glared ice picks, if she had to do it, she would do it with dignity.

"I finally found you Usako!" A deep voice called from behind, the man came and hugged her.

Usagi turned around, tears forming in her eyes, it was Mamoru, like the prince in a fairytale just without the white horse.

"Muffin head…"

Mamoru pouted adorably, "Its Mamo-Chan you minx," he glanced at Usagi with intensity, ignoring all the gaping and drooling girls. "I looked for you everywhere, I told you I wanted to come, they wouldn't mind." He looked up and flashed the two girls a charismatic grin. "Would you girls?"

"Of…of course not." Nomiko replied, _He's so hot…omg omg omg… who is he?_ Yuki held a similar expression.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi whispered.

"Saving you from the dragons my princess." Mamoru whispered back, maintaining his smile, while Yuki watched with suspicion.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Chiba Mamoru and I'm Usagi's boyfriend." He held out his hand, but none of the girls budged.

Instead Yuki crossed her arms "So you are Usagi's boyfriend huh? You are a college student?" _Probably just a pretty face, doing some airy degree._

"Sure, I'm a postgrad from Cross Med, currently helping out as an assistant professor for neurology in your college."

"Oh Chiba! Now I remember, you came to our last lecture and you're the guy that appeared on times!" one the guys pointed out helpfully, Mamoru smiled and nodded.

Yuki and Nomiko looked frozen as they glanced back and forth at Usagi and Mamoru. _No way, the airhead scored an alpha, impossible, what kind of common language would this man have with Miss ditz? I don't believe this, there's gotta be something wrong._ Yuki calculated.

"How long have you guys been dating?" She questioned carefully.

"Three days." Mamoru answered with his crooked grin.

Yuki and Nomiko looked at each other and laughed at the response. "Three days…that's a pretty long time huh? She might as well have paid someone to come." Usagi flinched.

"You shouldn't underestimate these three days; I realized that you can find out a lot about a person in this amount of time." He turned and looked at Usagi with the most tender eyes "I found out that the girl I always thought I knew and teased was this sweet, loving creature. She has a heart of gold, kind and forgiving, yet also brave. She is modest, cares immensely about her friends and would make any sacrifices to keep them safe and happy. I don't think I've met one that's better." Usagi searched his eyes, all she found was honesty, he sure was a good actor, if he wasn't so intelligent in med, he could easily become an actor, especially with his looks.

As though to make it more convincing, Mamoru leaned in and kissed her full on the lips, short but imprinting. "I love you Usako…" He whispered almost as though for her to hear only, but she knew it was all just an act.

He didn't know what possessed him to say it, but it felt so right, his heart drummed quickly as he watched her reaction, her cornflower eyes widened, then some sort of understanding formed in them.

"Now let's go Usako, would you guys mind if I take her? I just really want to spend some time with her alone." He winked and motioned to Umino as well, who quickly took Naru by the hand and they head out of the dining hall.

"Wow, you didn't tell me about this Usa-chan!" Naru pointed to Mamoru in amazement when they got out of the hall.

"Shoo…Naru it's all an act!" Usagi whispered, looking around.

"What?!" Naru questioned, glancing at Mamoru in shock, who appeared forlorn with the response.

"I'll explain it all to you later, but he's not my boyfriend Naru." Usagi sighed, Naru nodded reluctantly before throwing Mamoru another glance, she was at first relieved that Mamoru came to the rescue, and then happy that Usagi had dumped Saek, who turned out to be a dickhead, but now completely worried about the messed up situation. There was something about this Chiba guy she liked though, he seemed honest enough at least. She knew that she had to ask Usagi in person when they are off the ship.

"Alright then Usa, I love you sweety, talk to you when we get home, it doesn't matter whether he is fake or not, there's something good about him besides that fact that he is totally gorgeous." She giggled quietly making Usagi blush and glance at Mamoru, who appeared to be preoccupied with watching the ocean view.

Umino leaned in then, having the last word apparently. "And protection Usagi, protection!" He said loudly while pushing his glasses. Usagi snorted in the attempt not to laugh out loud.

They left quickly, leaving the two in awkward silence.

"Protections Odango." Mamoru chuckled suddenly and Usagi reddened in response.

"Shut up Muffin head, and thanks for saving my ass today."

"Nicely put." He turned to look at her, the sun was setting already, casting a orange veil across the sky, bronzing his skin, making it gold like "It's amazing isn't it." He gestured towards to open sea, some seagulls cackled and squawked its way across the sky and then landed silently on the water. Seemingly serene but without warning drilled into the dark waters and raised havocs, when they came back up again, Usagi realized that most had caught sardines.

"Life is like the sardines sometimes…you live your happy peaceful lives, but suddenly, out of the blue, it all ends and changes." He mumbled.

Usagi furrowed her brows as she read the dark tones on Mamoru's face. "Life is not always so pessimistic Muffin head, watch!" One of the seagulls had caught a Sardine, but it slipped out of its mouth and quickly swam away. "Sometimes things get better, and you learn from your mistakes."

"Sometimes there's nothing to learn, and it happens again coz fate is a bitch." The seagull dipped again and caught another sardine, no body knew if it was the same one.

Usagi sighed, these short three days had opened her eyes to this man in front of her, he was what every women wanted and what every men wants to be, yet he was one of the most depressed person she's ever met. This is not the first time she has noticed Mamoru like this, it seems like all his usual actions are facades. He was this vulnerable lonely boy on the inside, fearful of the pain and struggles of the world, as though he'd seen too much in his life. There are definitely some other dark secrets that are bounding him like void, aside from the tragic deaths of his parents.

She wanted to do something for him…something a little lonely boy would enjoy, "Hey! You want to play a game?" Usagi beamed at a sudden inspiration.

"Huh?" Mamoru was snapped out of his thoughts by the excited voice.

"Come on! The rules are…no rules! We pretend to be superheroes and you can change whatever you want to change about the world or your life. So basically, you are allowed to give yourself different powers." She flashed him a toothy grin.

"Me first! I want to be a princess, superhero princess…on the moon!"

"On the moon?"

"Yeah! Coz its pretty, and I want to be graceful and beautiful."

"That's not a superpower Odango." Mamoru rolled his eyes at her childishness; it was funny and cute though.

"It sure is to me! So usually I'm this ordinary girl, but then when the bad people comes and do bad deeds, I'll be able to transform…into…" she looked around the ship "A sailor!"

"A sailor…and moon princess?" Mamoru laughed.

"Yes, Sailor…Moon! And I kick bad asses! Your turn!" Usagi turned around and popped herself onto the railing.

Mamoru cackle at the absurdity. "No…"

"You have to, come on its good fun." Usagi pouted and used her puppy eye techniques.

"Alright…I'll be the dude that saves Sailor Moon then."

"Like her knight in shining armor…a prince! Of earth haha…so like how the earth shields the moon, the prince protects the princess. It suits you muffin, since your name means protection."

"Right…" Mamoru laughed. "And I guess I have to transform too."

"Yes you do…" They laughed away in their small and temporary world of happiness. Just like two child sitting legs dangling on the railing, talking about none senses…

*Twenty minutes later*

"Tuxedo Mask! Saaaaveee mee!" Mamoru and Usagi both laughed their heads off as they pictured the little blonde super heroine dodging attacks while the new coined term of her knight in shining armor equivalent AKA Mamoru's alter ego came to save the day.

The game finally ended when the monster was killed, Tux and Sailor Moon lived happily ever after. "See life is good when you think like a superhero." Usagi laughed care freely and Mamoru watched in awe as he felt his heart drumming away swiftly once again.

"You know Odango, when I said those things about you today…I was…"

"Acting…I know." Usagi finished the sentence for him. "You did a really good job Muffin!" Mamoru searched her eyes, and sighed.

"Right…yeah." He shrugged and turned away, dropping down from the railing. "So what do you plan to do about Saek? The second day's almost over Odango."

Usagi straightened in shock. "Oh my god, I totally forgot." She exclaimed. "Yeah Saek…CRAP."

Mamoru arched eyebrow, she was a ditz most of the time, forgetting about her purpose for the trip and the reason that he was here.

"You have any plans?" Usagi questioned with pleading eyes.

Mamoru sighed. "Sort of, but it a little tactful, so you have to work hard and cooperate."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure this is necessary?" Usagi asked in a tiny voice, they were back in their cabin.

"Yes! As I already explained, most guys are not going to wait for you in today's society unless they are heavily religious. Coz they don't get why their pals are getting in bed yet they are still holding hands." Mamoru sighed; it was hard to explain it to Usagi, who seemed as though she was bewildered by the statement.

"It's the real world Odango, with someone like Saek, it's not that he's bad person, he's just not an exception from the majority. If you are choosing him, then drop the idealistic movie lines please."

Usagi clamped her lips and lowered her head in what appeared to be defeat. "Fine, go ahead."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this all you have?" Mamoru pulled out all of Usagi's clothes from her travel case. The only piece of seductive-able cloth was that dress she had on last night; it was bit too obvious for his plan. He wanted something more subtle, something that showed off her most tempting aspect, the innocent tease, a desirable fallen angel. He caught the sight of a dress at this moment, a strapped cotton dress with a generous low cut that seemed slightly dated. Before he could observe it more carefully, it was snatched away.

"Sorry, that's from like junior high, really ancient, I don't know how it got into the case, I was cleaning out my old stuff before we came…"

"Can I see it?" Mamoru took the dress and let it fall in front of Usagi's figure, "Put it on Odango, this might be it."

Usagi walked into the bathroom with disbelief. When she returned, Mamoru cocked his head to the side. The waistline was high and fell under the breast, as he expected, the cut was low but not too exposing, just enough to appear slightly seductive and it ended several inches above the knee. It had the feeling he wanted, yet something was not right. His eyes traveled to the straps adorned by two excessive flowers, mercilessly, he held the straps and ripped, pulling them off in seconds.

(.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=916703)

"What the hell are you DOING?"

"Making your dress look IN." He smiled; the result was astounding, her beautiful slender shoulder and neck accentuated by the bareness, her porcelain skin glimmering naturally against the off white cream. Her breasts looked even more pert and rounded without the unnecessary strings. He grabbed the short classy grey jacket he had placed aside "Put this on and wear those stilettos."

"Now lesson 1, always hold yourself proudly, chest out, confidence in a woman is sometimes more attractive than beauty itself." Usagi nodded and complied

After almost an hour of tuition and adjustment, Usagi had mastered the tactics of a basic seduction. Mamoru waited as Usagi heaved her chest and lower her lashes, looking away quickly and then eyeing him again shyly while biting her bottom lip.

It was getting hard for him to breath looking at her like this, and even harder when he thought about her doing it for Saek. It was hard to resist as he sat so close that he could see over her bare shoulders and catch glimpses creamy breasts, her sweet scent seemed more enticing than ever.

She was breathing heavily, her breasts rising and falling, it would fit the palm of his hands, he knew from past experience, and then his fingers would travel down the flat supple panel to her belly button where baby hair appears to point towards that mysterious warm centre he had touched once before. Her overly sensitive, wet lips, one touch and she'd yield and writhe. Her moans so soft and erotic…

"Mamoru?" The questioning whisper dragged him back to reality; she was pressed against the bed with him on top, her wrists locked to the sheets by his hands, his lips were inches from her neck and he didn't even know how he did this. _Shit_ he swore mentally.

Mamoru held his breath and backed away teeth clenched," Tell him NO at this moment."

"What?" Usagi blinked, Mamoru had that look in his eyes again just then, as though he was possessed like that day at his apartment. He had suddenly attacked and pressed her against the bed, yet now he wanted her to say no, what was the whole point of this seduction then?

"Isn't this what Saek hated in the first place? Its just gonna enhance his sexual frustration!"

"Its different Usagi, it's a game now, you are showing him interest by initializing the seduction. He knows you are playing, but he has to figure out what it takes for him to win the game. Now it won't always be a game, if Saek loves you, he will realize that you are not distant or frigid, he would first be thrilled with the attention he's getting and then hopefully my role would help establishing your irresistibility and induce his fear to loose you to somebody else. Naturally, he would decide to bear with your decision of waiting or even propose to you. Either way, you get what you want…so now lets get on with the make up."

To be continued….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muahahahahah so how will Usagi perform at the club tonight, and what will Saek do, will Mamoru watch on the side and get completely jealous? Well…I think so…yes. Its almost time for the two to have a epiphany huh? The next Chapter should be posted within 3 hours. ^^ Ja!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – On his white horse continued

She didn't know how she ended here, in the sofa of the club playing a mundane party game called 'tissue passing', like spin the bottle, it was just another dumb excuse for a french kiss with the stranger. She was sitting between Mamoru and some guy called Damon, he seemed like a pretty descent guy and had the looks to match but then again the dim light does its magic for everyone. Why else would all the guys appear so interested in her, unless her fairy god muffin was right about the makeover, she caught several inviting glances from different guys and even this Damon seemed interested.

Saek was the most hilarious of all reactions, when he saw her, he at first stared in a way that lacked recognition, then his jaw dropped and his eyeballs popped out comically, eventually, the shock became resentment as he glanced back and forth at Mamoru and her.

Usagi eventually figured that the game was pointless and dead simple, you take a tissue, pass it to the person seated next to you with your mouth, but that person has to tear it off, so the tissue gets smaller and smaller until it is impossible for the player to grip. The loser drinks a shot of whisky and swaps with the person sitting opposite to them, and the game start over. Damon had ripped a small corner of the tissue, leaving just enough for Usagi so that she had to kiss him to avoid loosing. He flashed Usagi a devilish grin, the tiny flake between his lips, Usagi smiled back stiffly, she wanted to back off, but Mamoru had said to be playful and seductive, which means not backing off this little tease of a game. Saek watched across the table, he was still in shock, but not only from Usagi's appearance now.

She inhaled deeply and leaned in to catch the tissue between her lips, thinly avoiding contact. She found Damon smiling at her casually afterwards, a little bit disappointed apparently. She turned to Mamoru and arched an eyebrow playfully while pointing to his shot glass. Mamoru returned with a smirk, he leaned in as though to play but then grabbed his glasses and drank it in one take.

He turned to Usagi and winked, standing up to reposition himself, she quickly realized that he was swapping with Saek. Who glared daggers at Mamoru; he stood up and snickered then sitting back down next to Usagi.

"You didn't even have to kiss that Damon dude," Saek Whispered with a smug smile. "We'd still end up sitting together, its all fate Usa."

Usagi half listened as she watched Mamoru, he looked comfy seated next to some red haired, she suddenly realized that it was the chick from last night. She felt a pang of jealousy then mentally laughed at the idiotic reaction before covering it up with nonchalance. Mamoru motioned towards Saek, encouraging her to do her act.

She breathed carefully, checking over all the little details Mamoru had taught her over and over just hours before. _I should just do what I'm supposed to do, its not like he cares anyway._ Usagi thought finally and turned to Saek with a big smile on her face.

"Saek…you look great." Usagi said in a breathy tone, while lowering her lashes like he had taught her. Saek was taken aback by the huskier sexier demeanor, he didn't know what changed her, but he liked it, it made his blood pulse and some kind of hope rising inside.

"So…so do you Usa, you look different…in a good way of course." Saek mumbled, "So are you with that guy, there was some rumor about you two sleeping in the same cabin."

"Yeah, we are sleeping in the same cabin." He had taught her how to explain. "but we are not together, it was not by choice, just due to the lack of facilities. However, I do think it's inappropriate for a single man and woman to spend the night together despite their lack of incentives, and it encourages mishaps, don't you think…Saek?"

Saek was 100% captivated by her, she knew it because Mamoru taught her how to spot it, his eyes swept over her face down to her neckline and the low cut of her dress, his adam's apple rise and fell as he swallowed nervously.

"Why don't you…move to mine instead, that's more appropriate?" Exactly what Mamoru had predicted he would say.

"True…but too…dangerous I'd say." Usagi pretended to think, actually she had to pretend not to vomit too, and it was much harder than she thought. Shouldn't it be easy to seduce the man you love?

Saek grinned then, he thought he had scored, he turned around to give Mamoru a triumphant glare, yet like Usagi found him preoccupied with the red haired. She had leaned in way too close to pass on such a huge part of the tissue, and Mamoru willingly allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck while his hand held her waist casually. Usagi looked away quickly, feeling stupid that the strange emotion was once again surfacing. _It's only a game, and what they do has nothing to do with you idiot! Stop acting as though HE is the one you love, FOCUS!_

Finishing her mental scolding, she forced her attention back to Saek, who looked extremely smug. "He's a little player huh? But Beryl is no match for an angel like you. I guess he doesn't know a beauty when he sees one."

_Beryl, that's her name, the bitch!_ The tissue long gone, but they were apparently not separating; she saw Beryl's long nails digging into his thigh, sneaking its way into what was not hers. _Mine! _ Yep, her mind was totally mad. Mamoru appeared to be pleased at himself as Beryl felt him over. Usagi turned away in anger and disgust, feeling almost vengeful. She quickly caught the tissue with her mouth from Damon who had given up his advances thus left a generous amount for her this time, and pulled so only a small corner came off. Turning back to Saek, she garnered her most inviting and seductive look.

Saek took the bait gladly and leaned in…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru was barely able to endure the women on his side, what was her name? Berry? Belle or something? She had too much of the Dior Poison on that it smelt toxic (pun intended), and her nails needed serious grooming perhaps along with some hair clipping (not suggesting that she was a female dog) since she can't seem to keep it all to herself. But he played along anyway, because he didn't want to watch like a soaked cat as the two lovers snuggle together.

He still couldn't help it though, catching glances from his peripheral vision. She was doing a great job, he had turned her into the ultimate temptress within hours, what potential. He laughed sarcastically, ignoring Beryl's bewildered look. _Yeah I'm crazy RAWWWRR, you want me? _Actually, he had too much to drink, he lost track of how many shots he had gulped tonight when Usagi won't looking, it soothed the strange feeling inside.

No! It's not jealousy. He's felt that emotion for the only girl he's ever loved, he didn't know how she is now…her parents had kept her away from him because he wasn't good enough. Her name is Yumiko…

-Fragments of Mamoru's memory- ***************

_They had dated for almost a year when Mamoru suggested that he should meet the parents. Yumiko was extremely nervous and wanted to delay it, but to Mamoru, there was nothing more important than meeting them and getting their formal permission. They had the perfect future plan, they would graduate in from high school in 2 months time and then Mamoru go to Med school and Yumiko dreamt of being a piano and music teacher. They wanted to get married once they get into college because they loved each other deeply. _

"_Don't worry Yumiko, I know your father is really strict, but I'll try my best to please him!" Mamoru vowed, little did he know how difficult Yumiko's father really was. He was a music professor, the bread winner for the family for more than 3 decades, he took one look at Mamoru and went straight to questioning his family background. The meeting ended when he found out that Mamoru was an orphan. He locked Yumiko in her room and spoke to Mamoru at the door. _

"_Stay away from her you hear Chiba? How dare you ask for our permission? What can you provide for her? Living in a slum with you? Other kids have parents that provides, you don't Chiba. Don't take this personally, it's just that Yumiko had grown up having everything; she's like the bud in a greenhouse, never experienced any hardship in her life, that's why she's so idealistic and fantasizes that love without bread is possible. I am her father, I don't want to see her struggling for a little bit of money or not being able to provide her children the right things. I'm sorry, but a guy like you in Tokyo is not going to bring her happiness, only pain." Fujita had told him plainly, he was just being a father and telling Mamoru the truth. _

_Mamoru went back to his foster home and thought over what Fujita had said, it made sense, he had nothing, a small unknown amount of inheritance from his parents that may never end up his. He still wanted to make it work though, perhaps delaying the marriage plan until he was capable of providing her a comfortable life. He thought back to Yumiko, the angel faced black haired girl, she was gentle natured and beautiful. He had it all planned out. He would work extra hard and try skip some grades in college, get a part time job, doesn't matter what it is. Scholarship was pretty much set for him already so he didn't need to worry about it. _

_He calculated and was relieved that if he worked hard enough, he'd be able to pay for an standard apartment mortgage by 20, it was three years, three short years. But his dreams were shattered in two days when Yumiko still didn't come to school. It turned out that her parents had applied for her to study music aboard; she had left early, with a single letter._

_In the letter, Yumiko described how her father spoke to her after the meeting, and she finally realized that they were not suitable for each other. She had wished him the best and bid him farewell and a happy life. _

_It took him months if not a year to get out of his sorrow, he worked harder from then on, and soon found out ironically that his parents had left him a pretty generous inheritance, it involved an apartment in the most expensive location in Tokyo and a 7 digit bank account. They were smart people, wrote their wills early in case they got into accidents. They kept the amount a secret from Mamoru so that greedy adults would stay out of his way, it was disclosed to him on his 18__th__ birthday. _

_Ever the more cynical, Mamoru had cursed fate ever since and avoided love at all cost…_

********************end of memory

Until she came along, his thoughts were taken back to the party, and saw Usagi who was leaning closer to Saek now, with glimmering eyes in fact, he watched as Usagi turned to Saek *eagerly* with that tiny piece of tissue. _One more shot for me _It was allllll working out, just the way she wanted it, and he pushed Berry off his lap, who had found the Liberty to plot half her butt. Her shocked expression unnoticed as his heart clenched at the sight of Saek kissing Usagi, Saek grasped the opportunity and gave it all he had. Kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Everyone in the game was staring at them, cheering them on; it lasted in what appeared to be eternity. Saek held her face, _those soft cheeks_ he had held before. It must be French, he couldn't determine from the dim light, but it reminded him of her taste, her lips, and the sounds she makes. _Fuuuck!_ All the pretense and alcohol cannot shield him from the ache right now. The pull to walk over to the two, grab Saek by the collar and punch the living daylight out of him was too strong.

Mamoru sucked in some air in an attempt to restraint himself and stood up silently to leave. He's had enough, watching them was self torture.

"Chiba." Saek called from across the table, his arm dragged across Usagi's shoulder. "Leaving so early huh? We were planning to start another game, you care to play?" His dumb smile gave Mamoru an urge to axe him, yet his ego made him sit back down.

Usagi on the other hand, had a feeling of vomit in the back of her throat. Kissing Saek in front of Muffin was torture. She had been so stiff and self conscious, and Saek tasted nothing like Muffin head's mint chocolate, it was just saliva as always with him. Unconsciously, she wiped her mouth with her sleeves, trying to get the taste off her tongue.

When Saek said those irritating words, Usagi almost growled, she had an urge to punch herself in the head. It was like she couldn't find a single reason why she loved the snobbish bastard. Or did she even love him? The question raised for the first time as she watched Mamoru seated back down into the couch.

She saw it then, the difference between the two. Mamoru's self assured yet never supercilious posture, his temperament similar to that of a royalty, his intelligence and dominance, he was like a king. Then she remembered his caring nature although disguised by his teasing most of the time, and that little innocent boy inside who was all sensitive and scared. Everything about him screamed out to her, he appeared aggravated right now, looking anywhere but at her, yet even in this obviously despondent state, he looked so attractive that it made her heart race as though it was near collapse.

Usagi turned back to Saek, and she felt nothing, nothing at all at the man she had dated for two years. She blinked, his posture seemed a little awkward, too skewed. His legs looked unbalanced; perhaps too short for his body. His eyes were a little too close together, they were also blue but there was no hint of exceptional intelligence in them, no alertness or confidence like the sapphires that she got used to the past few days. They didn't glimmer in the darkness, or twinkle when mischievous. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Gosh…muffin head had driven her mad…unless of course…she is…no…no no no…there was no way right? But why else would she have completely lost interest in Saek and felt as though Muffin head was Mr. Perfect?

"Usagi? What's wrong?" Saek grinned at Usagi, _marks on his teeth from smoking, yuck_, _how come I never noticed before_. His eyes wondered to Usagi's breasts and stayed there unmoving. _And he has turned into a rude shallow jerk! Just because he is Seiya's brother means absolutely nothing, it doesn't mean that he will be just like Seiya. _This realization was revolutional for Usagi.

Saek tapped her on the shoulder again. She turned to the table and realized that they were playing spin the bottle, some girl had scored Mamoru and was celebrating quite radically by leaping towards him. Beryl was watching with a grudge on the side while the dark haired chick got to kiss Mamoru, thankfully she was not daring and only kissed him briefly. Mamoru sat like a stone, uninterested in all that was happening.

"Your turn." Someone commented when the girl sat back in her spot. Mamoru grabbed the bottle and looked straight ahead at Usagi, she realized that he was targeting and her breath caught, the air thickened as he released the bottle, it span for the longest 20 seconds before settling down, with the neck pointing to her right leg.

A dejected Saek stared at the bottle, mouth agape and Usagi was still holding her breath when Mamoru stood and walked up to her, he stopped in front of her, completely expressionless. Yet before he could make a move, Saek tried to grab Usagi by the shoulders but missing it narrowly and instead grasped her hair. She yelped in pain as she got dragged by her scalp.

There was no warning, it all happened so fast, Mamoru's fist made contact with Saek's jaw and his arm wrapped around Usagi protectively, pulling her against his chest.

"Scum." He spat at the fallen Saek and turned with Usagi under his arm. Everyone around them began shouting and murmuring. Some cheered on encouragingly, eager to see a brawl, others mumbled about finding the securities. But it was all a glaze when she heard the sound of shattered glass and several shouts of warning. The body that shielded her stiffened, a muffled groan sounded.

It was too late when she realized what had happened, a broken whisky bottle had been pitched towards them, and it would have ended on the back of Usagi's head if it won't for a now bleeding hand. Mamoru's hand, he had protected her head, his palm still grasping the sharp edges of the bottle, blood oozing and dripping out of various cuts. The club had muted, as though someone turned down the volume. And then people shouted and cried about nonsense when Mamoru dropped the bottle nonchalantly, not even flinching.

"Shit…" Usagi whimpered, near tears, she grabbed Mamoru's palm with shaking hands, ripped off the hem of her dress and bandaged it as fast and carefully as she could. But it was still bleeding, tears flowed freely now, emotions immerged like a boiling pot.

But all that the stupid Muffin head did was laugh, how could he even laugh in this situation, she didn't understand, it could've been much worse, _that fucking bastard hurt Muffin! Mamo-Chan's hand is bleeding!_ Was all that went through her head.

"Come on Usako, lets go." Mamoru led Usagi, who appeared to be in a trance away from the crime scene with his good hand.

Usagi came back to her senses when they reached their cabin. She held Mamoru's injured hand gently with her palms.

"Does it hurt?" She questioned still sniffling, making Mamoru chuckle "Stupid question, of course it hurts." Tears whelmed her eyes again.

Mamoru simply laughed harder. "You look like you are the one in pain."

"Its not funny Muffin head! Are you crazy? You are gonna be a surgical doctor! Your…you're a genius in medicine and your hands are one of the most important things you have to use during a surgery!! How could you catch that bottle so carelessly? What if…what if it does some kind of permanent damage and YOU CAN'T PERFORM SURGERIES?!" The final words were shouted, she didn't care how he pretended that it was painless, the sight of his bleeding hand killed HER.

"Its not that bad Usako, and I had to…" His eyes softened. "You are more important, there was no time for any other choice."

"Saek…grrr…that moronic idiot, I'm going to punch him personally when I see him." Usagi hissed through her teeth as she unwrapped the emergency bandage she had placed on him.

"I was the one that punched him first…"

"For a good reason, and he hurt you, I don't care for what reason, nobody hurts you! Not my Mamo-Chan!" Usagi pouted, looking down at the wounds, then her eyes widened when she realized what she had just said. She pursed her lips and continued the unwrapping.

"The openings are so big Muffin…and I don't have any antiseptic or antibiotics…" Usagi looked around helplessly. "I'm gonna go to the officers and ask them, I'm sure they keep emergency kits onboard…"

"There's no need Usako, just look in my case, there should be everything you need."

Usagi rummaged through his case quickly and found a toolbox at the bottom. It had everything ranging from band-aid, antiseptics to needles and surgery kits. "Wow, you keep this stuff with you on a trip?"

"Most of the time, when I can…I'm not suppose to carry them though, since I haven't finished field training, you can't perform surgeries when you are not qualified even if it's an emergency." He shrugged, yawning. "But some things are more important to me than these rules."

"Like my head?" Usagi chuckled, she understood what he meant, he didn't care if he got kicked out of med school or even went to jail if it meant that he could save somebody's life in return. This was the real Mamoru, the Mamoru only a few knew, and she was one of them now. She wiped her tears with her sleeve, it was silly to cry and laugh at the same time.

"Yes like your head Odango, I like it too much to see it broken." Her Mamo-Chan…her caring selfless Mamo-Chan…she felt as though her chest would burst with the overwhelming feelings. She kneeled down next to him and took his hand again to treat the wounds.

He winced "Little nurse in making." He joked, "Maybe we can work together in the future Usako. But then again, with your klutziness, you might just overdose my patients."

"You evil Muffin!" Usagi held his hand a little tighter and he yelped, laughing, she quickly apologized for the pain.

Mamoru yawned again "Ahh…the alcohol is finally catching up on me."

Usagi suddenly noticed that Mamoru smelt like a barrel, she sniffed like a puppy and arched an eyebrow "how much did you drink Muffin?" examining his reddish cheeks, she had a rough idea.

"A lot…" He replied groggily. "I didn't like…him touching you, it felt so bad inside." His brows furrowed and eyes full of confusion like a boy, the alcohol was definitely taking its toll. His eyes were unfocused, but she saw herself in them. "Usako…so beautiful my little bunny." He mumbled, and stole a kiss swiftly on her lips, her eyes widened at the gesture and then looked away when he laughed like a little child that just got candies.

"Come one, lets get you in bed muffin."

"No! I'm sleeping on da…floor." Mamoru stood up, even his foot steps swayed now. He had slept on the floor the night before and Usagi had felt bad about it, but she had fell asleep and didn't know about it.

"No, you sleep on the bed today Muffin."

"Then…I refuse to sleep." Mamoru plotted down onto the ground suddenly, sat cross legged and not budging, Usagi shook her head and laughed, there was an old saying that people become what they really are when they are drunk.

"Alright fine, but at least let me make it comfortable…"

Twenty minutes later, Usagi had tried her best cushioning the floor to its optimized state, she turned around and found Mamoru dozing off on the chair.

"Come on, your floor is ready." Mamoru stood up, walked over and then plumped down onto the floor bed with a thump, hugging his cushion in the process…

Usagi leaned down and placed his hand on the cushion carefully so that it would not be wounded again during the night and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, she found Mamoru sound asleep when she came back, he snored softly, she watched his sleeping form for the longest time and found herself grinning from ear to ear. A warmth flushing her ribcage, she had begun to realize her feelings and no longer wanted to run away from it…nothing mattered anymore as she watched this beautiful guardian angel before her.

She couldn't lie to herself anymore; she was head over heels in love with Chiba Mamoru…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Odango?" Mamoru had woke up after a nap, feeling slightly more rational and found a pair of baby blue eyes looking at him

"Muffin head…"

"Hmm?"

"Is the floor too hard?"

"No…"

"Cold maybe?"

"Not really…"

"Stinky?"

"………."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!"

"Making you shut up and sleep."

"………."

Usagi felt herself relax as two arms gently wrapped around her waist, Mamoru had decided to climb in bed with her, not that she was complaining. He held her to his hard chest, such an intrusive position, yet all that she felt were safety and contentment. Sighing in happiness, sleep bound her like a spell and she slipped into the void of dreams.

"Is this what you really want Usako?" Mamoru stayed awake for a long time after the little blonde had dozed off, wondering over some unanswered questions…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lalalalalalalalalalalalala, happy and cute parts darlings, so they are coming to their senses huh? Its always like this isn't it? The whole world knows about their attractions except for them, coz both are so stubborn. Lol, anyways…Mamo-chan and Usako might officially confess their feelings for each other next chapter…but will they live happily ever after? Or are there actually things that Usagi should know about?


End file.
